Back in Time
by mistguardian
Summary: A member of an LEP Spy Unit must go to past to foil the plans of the old enemies, but this ends up Artemis and Holly to know what will happen in their future and unravel the mystery of a species that once made to exist. Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue: The Mission

Prologue: The Mission

I had a courtesy call out on the office, better hurry. Haven City traffic will really kill you, good thing I'm excuse of that, or I'm just thinking of it. Well, I'm not really an officer or some police in rank your thinking, I'm actually a top officer of this organization made by the LEP(Lower Elements Police), other than reconnaissance unit lead now by the famous first female officer of it, Commander Holly Short, my mom, and retrieval unit and I don't care who led them. The LEP Spy Unit was created 8 years now.

+After a couple of minutes, finally arrived at Police Plaza.

I opened the door like a celebrity.

"Hi guys!"

"Good Afternoon. Nice to see you here, late again." said by the people there in unison.

"And I'm excuse of it. Don't forget that I came from above ground, take a shuttle and hurriedly ride in here."

Yes. I came from above ground, together with my family. Oh, you can guess the name of my dad now? My mom's also there though she went here in LEP to check things but not now. Mom and Dad have a vacation and we didn't go with them. What? We? Of course its 'we', I have an older brother, 2 years older than me. What? What is my brother's name? Well, don't laugh. Promise me you don't laugh. Well, his name is the same with my father, we're continuing the tradition. You can guess now and the answer is, Artemis Fowl III, but his complete name is Artemis Ciel Fowl III, I call him Ciel.

Yeah, he's been bullied by it after all 'Artemis' was a name for a girl, you know, the goddess of hunting. Oh, I forgot to mention, we're hybrids, half-elf and half-human, though we have a feature as human, our eyes are giving the creeps out of them, one ice cold blue and the other is warm hazel. The whole school called us, Fowl Siblings. We beat the exams, we master what they teach us though we already did, before the professors taught us that. Hmm... What else? Oh we arrived at the office. 'The Office' as the people involved in it called.

Again, I opened the door like a celebrity.

"Hello!" I said to one of them. The Spy Unit is composed of seven people only, including me, the first female member of this org.. Well, like my mom, I also want to be the first of something. They seemed shocked, what do I expect, its a courtesy call after all. Then I seat on the single chair on the center front and I face them.

"How you doing?" I sit like a king and asked them with my vampire grin, I inherit these to my father, with matching raising my right eyebrow, and my eyes with cold blue and warm hazel.

"Ma'am!" They all said in unison. They call me Ma'am as respect, since I don't want them to call me miss or anything.

"It's been a while. We're fine. How 'bout you?" One of the boys asked.

"Fine, great actually."

"Could you please stop intimidating us, cause its really working."

"I'm so glad it always worked." I say half sarcastically.

"Why are you here? Do you have a task?"

"Yes, courtesy call actually. Maybe they need my assistance on some mission."

"Well then, you should hurry to the briefing room."

"So eager to get me out of here. Well, I'm just checking all of you. See you guys after the mission."

"Why don't you see us again before you leave for the mission." One of the boys suggested and the others agree.

"Guys, you know my motto 'If not important, I won't do it. If I have to do it, I do it quick.'"

"She's on mission mode. Just let her. Be careful then."

"Always will." I said to them, leaving with a smile and head towards the briefing room.

So where we're we? Oh, the things they don't know. We, Fowl Siblings, rarely gets angry, it's not because we're too kind, we have to control it or else we will reveal our secret: that we're half-elves. When we get umm... Transformed as a term for it, we possess some powers. We were also trained, combat training, our mother as our master and sometimes I stand as my father's bodyguard. My mom is against of my decision as being in the LEP, but later on she accepted, my dad, she just let me do what I want, saying that experience is a great teacher in life, just don't forget to be careful but danger is my middle name so, sorry. My dad is great being the first world cross-species thief and the hero of the fairies. I'm so proud if him, no, I'm proud of my parents. We arrived at the briefing room, welcome.

The briefing room is a small room, soundproof so that eavesdroppers will be avoided, have a couple of seats and a big screen on front. The one who will give the mission will appear on it, we're not actually talking face to face. The screen then became static. 'Its starting, they know I'm here.' There's a camera above the screen so that they will see who will take the mission.

"I'm happy to see you oblige on the courtesy call that we made, although you're late." Centaur on the screen said. Its uncle Foaly.

"I'm always late and you know that, but why are you giving the mission, not Raine?" Raine is a woman who gives us the mission information while the leader of the org. is Kratos, good man actually, not friendly at the start though.

"I simply insisted and you will love this mission. It was like made for you."

"Just tell me the mission, uncle Foaly."

"Okay. Behold. You're mission is: going back to the past and face the enemy you will never expected. I'm sure you know about Opal Koboi and Jon Spiro right. So here it is. They made an alliance and same old, same old. But don't expect them to go on easy. These two are notoriously dangerous when they act alone. What more when they become allies, there is a huge possibility, no, they will get revenge your father. More or less they came from other dimension and want to do the same thing here. You will go to Fowl Manor in the past and stop these two at the same time guard everyone in there. Including the people of Haven."

"What time in the past I may end up then?"

"April 14th of 2013."

"Can I reveal them who am I?"

"After the mission, maybe, but the decision is still yours."

"Can you contact them to let them know that someone will come from the future without risking my identity?"

"I'm sorry. I can't."

I see.

"How long will I have to stay there?"

"When you defeat those two, you can come back."

"Can I do what I want to do then as long as this won't risk the mission?"

"Yes... Wait... Are you planning on..."

"Killing?" I asked with a vampire grin. "Just pray that they don't mess with me."

"I won't stop you." He said but his words are holding him back.

"That's all. I want a soft copy and a hard copy of this mission so I can review what plan I can formulate while I'm staying there."

"Okay."

After a few days. I came back to Haven, to Police Plaza and I went directly to uncle Foaly. I'm wearing my mission suit. I didn't say hi. They know I'm on a mission and no one dares to greet me too.

When I'm on uncle's office he helped me with the gadgets that will make me contact the future, I mean the present, for me so that he can guide me. I'm excited and sad, why?

"I'm ready."

"Enter the cubicle then." As I enter, he said "Hold tight. You know what to do when you get there. Be careful and we will miss you. I will tell you parents about this, and your brother. You see a ring on your pinky? You can contact us with there. You know how to the communicator right?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"You're not going to die there."

"Of course not. That's not in my plan after all."

So here I am, going to past, where mom and dad may not be close or they're friends but still don't feel romantic on each other. What to do? Here I am, Nadine Holly Diana Fowl, the first female member of L.S.U... where the most dangerous jobs resides, is going to her terrifying mission ever.


	2. Chapter 1: Dianne Wolf

**Disclaime**r: I forgot to put it on the prologue. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

* * *

Artemis' POV:

Here I am. In my room. Bored. No one and nothing to challenge my intellect. It is evening and I sleep won't dare to visit me.

"Artemis. This is urgent." Butler yelled outside of the room. This better be really 'urgent'.

I opened the door and he suddenly enters.

"It's raining outside..."

"I know." I suddenly cut off whatever he is saying.

"And there's a girl lying outside in the gate, and she looks like Holly, though she has a feature of a human." I suddenly looked up at him, a human girl look like Holly?

"Open the gates. We should let her in."

I was waiting for Butler to enter with the girl, after a couple of minutes he lay wet girl on the couch. Just how long is she lying on the ground? I observe her; she was wearing a black suit, making her skin as white as snow to stand out. She must be a little inches smaller than me. Her hair is mid-length, black. Although she's human she really looks like Holly. There's a small ring in her pinky finger though, looks like the one I have but its different, it's a communicator, this girl is no ordinary.

"Oh my God! What happened to her?"

"It's quite obvious, Juliet."

"Tsk. You're no fun. I'll carry her to guest room. I'll lend her my old clothes."

As Butler carry her to guest room and Juliet is following them. I can't help but looking at the mysterious girl. Somehow I feel attached, sad. Why?

Nadine's POV:

Hmm... Soft bed, warm blanket... Silk? My hair is wet... What happened? Oh... I went to past to do a mission... Opal Koboi and Jon Spiro is teaming up... Need to protect my family and Haven. I enter this cubicle and I passed out... Hmm... Rain... Right, I soaked in rain, but soft bed…? It's time to open my eyes! Nadine, wake up!

+And then she opened her eyes but that required almost her strength. She also felt numb.

I can't move, base on the bed and walls... These may be one of the guest rooms of Fowl Manor. I'm already inside, ha. Who carried me and change my clothes?

+There's a knock and the door opened. Nadine struggle to move and sit but she can't she was like paralyzed.

"Are you awake?"

It's Juliet. She must be the one who change my clothes.

"Ye...s" Oh God, I can't even speak clear. Uncle Foaly!

"You really look tired. You should sleep and maybe you feel better tomorrow." She said with a smile. I want to talk to her but she's right. I really need rest. You better be ready uncle Foaly when I get back.

Artemis' POV:

I really can't stop thinking about that girl. Why do I feel like that? Should I inquire it to Butler? No, I won't get enough answers to this. How 'bout Juliet? No way. She may end up teasing me about this till the last minute of my life. Holly's not here, she has something to do. Hmm...

"So now you're sitting on the couch? I really thought you went to your room and stare at your laptop."

"I am waiting for you Juliet. How is she?"

"Oh, so now you're concerned?"

"Juliet this is no time for unnecessary chatting, just answer me."

Juliet sighed deeply. I wonder why?

"She woke up..."

I felt relieved...

"But she can't move and she can't speak clearly. Let's just hope that she will be better tomorrow."

I became worried again. Seriously, why?

"Okay." I said and went into upstairs to my room to think and maybe I can sleep.

"Arty..." Juliet called me, even if I say to her don't call me Arty, she still persistent that I don't care anymore.

"You should be the one to talk to her when she wakes up. I don't want to be a messenger between you two." She said smiling back at me.

Okay, now this will not only challenge my intellect but my emotional intelligence. Why?

» = Nadine's POV: « = Artemis' POV:

» Hmm... I feel better... I can move now, finally... I see a shade of light entering the room through the window... It's morning... I sit and check all sides of the room and my body... The newly invented communicator was still in my pinky finger. Should I contact now Uncle Foaly? Mom? Dad? Ciel?

« Maybe she's awake now. I don't really want to disturb her, but the thought of me talking to her makes me somehow good. Since Butler is cooking breakfast, I may also ask her to join us. The moment I got in front of the guest room door, I feel nervous. I think of what possibilities why this happening is but nothing seemed too matched. Why?

+There's a sudden open of the door and Nadine didn't flinched. It was like she's expecting it.

« "Good Morning. I see you can move, you must feel better now."

» It's dad. I should act now... I only nodded.

« I didn't expect someone to be so... beautiful, if we put it like that when they wake up in the morning. I really can see Holly in her.

"What is your name?" I am so eager to know.

» Okay, here goes. Lying time.

"I'm..." What name...

« She's thinking, did she forgot her name, have amnesia, if that's the case we have a problem.

» "I'm Dianne Wolf." Why did I use a simple anagram of my name... He will notice it.

« Odd name, like something is behind it, especially the surname 'Wolf'.

"I'm Artemis Fowl. You are in the Fowl Manor."

» If you only knew dad...

« "So how did you end up outside on our gate? Do you remember anything before that?"

» "No... I'm sorry..."

« Slight amnesia or she's hiding something?

"No... Don't be sorry. It must be a memory lag... You may remember what happen but it's only bit by bit... When you remember something, don't hesitate to tell us so we can help you." I want to help her.

» I just smiled at the thought that he cared for me even though we're strangers at the moment.

« "Do you have anything to ask?" I really want to make this conversation longer.

» "Yes, umm... Who change my clothes?" I need to ask this or else he may end up asking why I didn't get curious about the clothes.

« "It was Juliet. Her brother, Butler carry you here."

» "I should say thanks to them and sorry for the trouble I caused. You too, Mr. Fowl. Thank you for letting me here and sorry for the inconvenience I may cause." I really should use formality so that he can't smell something fishy here.

« "Don't worry about it and please, call me Artemis." Somehow, I hate her calling me Mr. Fowl or any formality she can think to call me.

» "Well then, Artemis..."

« She said my name as like how Holly said it.

» "Thank you very much." I'm sorry for lying dad. I'm sorry.

« I can't help myself but blush a bit.

"Butler is preparing breakfast now. I hope you would join us." Join us...

» "I will. Just let me fix myself in a minute." I get out of the bed and turn to bathroom.

« "Okay." I closed the door and wait her outside. Talking to her is good and she is good. Dianne Wolf, ha... Something is really intriguing here. I will know it soon enough, but how does she know where the bathroom is... For someone that can't move and is first time here, she would ask, no, she must ask... She is hiding something...


	3. Chapter 2: Lying is the most fun

Nadine's POV:

I enter the bathroom, well; I'm living here so I know all the way here at Manor. I should contact uncle Foaly. For Frond sake, it's his fault my body went numb... I flex my right arm near in my chest then I twist the red jewel on it, a little screen appear on air, there are 4 contacts, first is mom, second is dad, then Ciel and finally, Uncle Foaly... I clicked at his name, then after seconds he answered showing his face on the screen, this communicator is like a video call...

"Good Morning, Nadine. I'm really expecting you're calling now... So how's it going?" He said showing his joyful expression.

"I'm already at the Fowl Manor and why didn't you warn me that my body will get numb when I came here. I must be looking ridiculous when they see me... And my new name here is Dianne Wolf... I can't think of anything..."

"Well, good morning Dianne, nice jumbled name... And I didn't know about the after effects of the time machine... You're the first one to test it..." He still smiles at me.

"What if didn't get successful... What if I'm locked out on the time zone..." I exclaimed... I'm nearly pissed now.

"Well, we will contact Artemis and we will save you..." Oh Frond, I really don't have the energy to verbally fight him now.

"I really hate you for this Uncle Foaly... By the way... About the mission..." Then I stared at him seriously and he is too... We both know we should take this seriously...

"I will just let Opal and Jon Spiro to abduct them... I will just let those two come towards us than me finding them..." I said to him and he seemed shocked.

" What?! That's risky..."

"Even if I search for those two is also risky and that will jeopardize my identity to dad and mom."

"Nadine. I still really don't understand what are you planning to do but, we trust you on this... We know you can find your way out... You're the best spy on LEP." I can't help but smile on what he said.

"Still mom is the best LEP officer for me ever."

"Don't forget to be careful there."

"Always am, always will." After that I disconnect the communication. I should fix myself and get ready for breakfast.

I get out of the room and I was surprised to find dad was waiting for me.

"We're you waiting? I'm sorry I took so long." This is funny...

"Hey, Arty I didn't know you're here. Oh, she's awake. What do you feel?" A woman came and carrying pieces of clothes. It's Juliet. I must act, in my staying here I think I deserve best actress award.

"She's Juliet, the one who change your clothes." dad said to me and I know I must thank her.

"Thank you and I'm sorry for inconvenience I caused to you." I said to her and bowed my head slightly.

"Don't worry about it. I bring some of my old clothes, I think this is your size, wear this." She said as she gives me the clothes.

"Okay." I said smiling to her and entered the room again.

Artemis' POV:

"So you speak to her, ha." Juliet said to me.

"It is because the obligation of the master of this Manor to talk to her visitors." I said to her. She's becoming persistent again.

"But is that really necessary to do first thing in the morning? She's not our visitor, Arty. She needs our help."

"I really wondered that." I said to her skeptically. She's hiding something... I can't say it to Juliet now.

"Oh, come on! You care about her. I saw it, when Butler carry her to the guest room, you're eyes can't leave her even for a second." She said grinning back at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on, Arty! I know you! It must be love!" I sighed. It's not love... Or is it? But I already have someone I like.

"No, it's not and you don't know me." I said as I walked out.

"Where are you going?"

"To the dinner hall." I said and I can't think of anything else but what Juliet said to me. Love... If it's love there's only one who came across my mind. Holly.

Nadine's POV:

"Sorry for the wait!" I said as I get out of the room, dad was not there, only Juliet.

"Hey, you look good on those old clothes. We should go shopping sometimes." She said and she looked happy with the thought. I just only smiled at her

"So, what is your name?" She asked. Interrogation time.

"Dianne Wolf."

"I'm Juliet Butler." She reached her right hand to me and I did too with my left hand.

"Where do you come from?" Oh, crap...

"Umm... I'm from..." Shit! What place?! It must be accurate... No, if I said real place, dad may end up searching and send me there. I can't say I live at Fowl Manor. Oh Frond!

"Hey... You alright?" I found myself staring blankly at nowhere. Deep thoughts...

"Y... Yeah... I'm... Fine." I stutter.

"Did you perhaps..." Perhaps what? I'm sweating cold right now.

"Forgot where you came from?" I stare at her, gladly she didn't suspect. After that I looked away.

"This is really a problem." She said as we arrived at the dinner hall.

"Guys!" She shouts at the two boys there. A big man preparing the food, Butler and another man seating on the table he looked like a royalty in there, it's dad. They both startled when Juliet shouts.

"We have a major problem!"

"I think you two should seat first and let's talk about this." said Butler which we followed.

So this is the setup with me on my usual place on the table. Juliet on my left then me, then on the other side, Butler across me with dad on his left.

"This is Butler, he is the one who carried you in the guest room." dad said.

"Thank you, Butler." I said to Butler.

"You're welcome." He said smiling back at me.

"So now, what is the problem?" dad asked Juliet.

"She can't remember where she came from."

"That doesn't mean she can't remember anything." Butler said and dad agreed. NO! I thought we're done at interrogation. Nadine, be ready to answer now.

"Okay, I'll ask you Dianne. What do you remember?" Juliet turned to me.

"Umm... Nothing much... Why don't you just ask me one by one?" I said to them and they only stared at me.

"How old are you?" Juliet asked.

"I'm 18 now." I said confidently, this will not risk me; actually this will be a diversion for them to notice I'm a spy from future.

"One year younger than you Arty."

"I already heard no need to state the obvious." dad said. He seemed... so moody, if that's what you called it.

"You're really no fun."

"Do you have a brother or a sister?" This time Butler asked. I nodded.

"...a brother. His name is Ciel Wolf."

"What about your parents?" Juliet is now asking.

"Umm... They are on vacation."

"You really don't remember anything, like where you came from?" Butler asked and I shake my head.

"You also don't have a bag or something that will give us any further information about you."

I have a bag; well this ring in my finger is awesome, full of weapons...

"She seems to have traumatized on what happened to her. We can't do anything unless you remembered all about you. Especially what happened before we found you." Dad said.

"So, can I ask something?" It's my turn now. Then they all turned to me giving me a sign that I can go ahead.

"This is something about Artemis." Then I looked at him and asked him curiously.

"Why is Juliet keep calling you, Arty?" It become dead quiet then it broke when Juliet suddenly laugh and Butler also laugh but it's decent...

Artemis' POV:

"So, can I ask something?" Dianne said, and I looked at her after a while she continued.

"This is something about Artemis." She stated and looked at me. There is something in her eyes that kept bothering me. When gazes are met, I feel calm inside.

"Why is Juliet keep calling you, Arty?" Then there is silenced. God! I don't want to answer that question. This is ridiculously shameful. Then Juliet laugh, and I glared at her making her stop. Then she turned to Dianne.

"Arty, is his nickname. Though he only let the people so close to him to call him Arty."

"I thought I can call him Arty too but looks like it's prohibited." She smiled at me like she was disappointed.

"Don't worry about it." said Juliet. "Maybe while you're remembering what happened to you, Arty and you became close." Then she turned at me and wink. We can be friends but lovers... No. I tend to change the subject.

"Dianne..." I face her. "Since you will be staying at the Manor until you regained you're memories, I shall show you the whole Manor."

"Okay. Thanks." and she smiled.


	4. Chapter 3: Tour at Fowl Manor

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put it again but this is not mine...**

* * *

**» = Nadine's POV: « = Artemis' POV:**

»When we finished eating breakfast, dad approach me.

« I approach her as soon as we're done.

« "Dianne, I think we should go now." dad said.

» "Yeah, we should." Hell yeah we should because half a day will be needed to cover up a whole tour in the Manor.

« Hmm. She seems eager to leave the dinner hall, I'm only giving her a tour, not a move to talk to her alone. I can feel Juliet and Butler's eyes behind me.

» Then we left Juliet and Butler behind. Dad seemed so occupied, I wondered why? We first take the first floor. He showed me the living area, the lobby where you can meet the guest, then he showed me our, the Fowl coat of arms. I smiled at it. I was proud of it. After that he didn't show me the other rooms, though I already know what's inside of it. Looks like he only showed me the important part of the house.

« She seemed interested on what I showed her, especially in the Fowl coat of arms, she smiled when she saw it and there was a pride in there. Maybe she feels that our coat of arms is a symbol of Fowl Empire's pride.

» The second floor was about the guests room the music room, training room, library. First, we go to music room, I already know that dad was playing all those instruments in there and his favorite is piano but still, to act is to feel it. I asked.

"You play all of these?" I asked him pretending I was shocked to the instruments I saw.

« "Yes. Though I played piano the most." I said confidently.

» "Can you play some now?"

« "I'm still taking you to a tour maybe one of these days." I want to, too bad tour is more important now.

» "Can I also use this room?"

« I was startled at the thought, she can't remember some important details in her past but now she can play instruments. That is odd.

"You know how to play these?"

» "Yes. Guitar and piano only." Truth = 2, Lies = still counting.

« "Okay, as long as you don't destroy it." Since you are staying here might as well do what you like.

» "Of course I won't destroy it." I laughed a little.

« She laughed, she's cute. Oh, what am I thinking?!

» After that, we head straight to the training room, I found a ball of basketball and a sudden thought strike me.

"Could we play basketball?" I asked although I know he won't agree.

« "I'm sorry but we have something to do and also I do not play basketball." Oh, please...

» "Please! Just one try. I'll let you have an advantage." I plead! C'mon dad! Agree!

« "Okay, just one. After that no more!" Her persuading power is... I can't even measure. How did she make me agree?

» Yes! That's what I'm talking about! That's how I roll. Gotta get the ball.

"Okay, here's your ball."

« She passed me the ball; I can still feel her strength in the ball's impact on my hand.

» "All you have to do is shoot the ball here in the basket above me, but don't let me snatch it to you."

« She smiled like she knew she can get the ball, well, that's kind of degrading. Game! I'll show you.

+ Then they started to play. Nadine guarded the court and Artemis was approaching her. As Artemis now close to her, he dribbled the ball alternate on his hands, making Nadine only concentrate on the ball, but it didn't work, when Artemis move on her left, she easily touch and get the ball. Now, Nadine dribbled it and get to the 3 points line and shoot. To Artemis surprise, not only because Nadine easily snatched the ball from him, she also made the ball shoot at the basket.

» "Nice game!" I knew I'm going to win. Dad is not that athletic of a person.

« "You're great." Just who really is this girl?

» "Well, Nad... Dianne = 1, Artemis = 0!" Wooh... I nearly slipped out my real name.

« "Arty." What? Wait a second...

» "What?" Did he say his nickname?

« "You can call me Arty." Somehow I really don't mind her calling me Arty. Well, I also don't mind Holly calling me Arty. I really want Holly to call me Arty.

» "But I can't, isn't that what someone close to you call you, we're not that close." I know he will hurt by this but this is the best.

« I was kind of hurt. Why can't she?

"Well, I consider you my close friend." I want to tell her about Holly but I can't risk the existence of the People for something like this.

» "I'm sorry but, I prefer to call you Artemis. I still want to respect you by not calling you in your nickname." I need to do this. I really want to call you Arty dad but I won't, I want the permission of my dad, not my dad's version in the past. There may be a reason why I don't know my dad's nickname is Arty.

« "If that's what you want." Well, I just let her do what she wants.

+ After that they went to Library, again Nadine knows what kind of library they have, enormous library but she needs to act.

» "Wooh... Is this for real?! Looks like a national library for me. Don't tell me you read all of these cause that's just freaking insane."

« "Then I must be freaking insane now." I smiled at her with pride.

» Funny, now I need to look disgustingly shocked.

"How old are you again?" Well, I need to be convincingly shocked. This is hard.

« "19." Looks like it's too much for her to handle.

» I'm 18 now and I only read half of this library. Reading is not really my interest.

"Wooh... Looks like I involve myself in an over-bookworm and nerd genius here. You write novels?" As if I don't know. Violet Tsirblou, Dr. Demencha... Few of his pseudonyms...

« "Yeah..." Nerd genius, ha...

» "It didn't cross on my mind that a nerd genius like you will write novels."

« "Perhaps it is now."

» , « We laugh a little.

» After that, we are now in the third floor. The bedrooms and the office.

"This house is so big, where are your family?" Well, I didn't see Grandma Angie and Grandpa Timmy, Uncle Beckett and Uncle Myles are also gone.

« "They are on vacation."

» Uncle Beckett and Myles seem like to travel, a lot.

"Where are we heading next?"

« "The garden." I smiled at her.

» After a few walks to get out on the Manor and we are now in the garden, fresh air, just like in the future... Warm breeze of air, the sunlight touch my skin, I can't really say I'm in the past, and then I looks at my side... I saw dad, a teenager though he's now a legal age adult, still it's funny.

« We got out of the Manor she's beside me. I took a glance at her when we got out, she tilt her head up, sighed and smile. Then we got here at the garden. Again, I took a glance at her; the air blows between her hair, the sunlight touch her skin making it white and a little pale just like mine. She looked at me suddenly and I feel startled then she smiled at me, I think she notice what I feel when she look at me. Then she suddenly lies down.

» "Don't stare at me like that. Why don't you try too."

« "I... I don't..." I don't want to, that is silly.

» "What?! You don't want to because tour in the Fowl Manor is important or you don't want to because the thought of you lying down in the garden is silly? Either of the two, your choice is still, you don't want to... C'mon! Why don't you try to relax! Just be a normal teenager for once..."

Then I grab his hands exert a force for making him to lie down.

« I was shocked that she saw through my thoughts, we only know each other for like hours, I train myself not to let others analyze and don't let them psycho me, then she grab me, I feel her force it feels like Holly grabbed me, then I fell down. 'Just be a normal teenager...' Holly said that to me once.

» "Now, try to inhale and exhale, and then relax. Whatever you're thinking right now, set aside them." I want him to do this. Who knows when Opal and Spiro strikes, we cannot relax then when they started moving.

« I follow what she said, hmm... This feels good.

"Why are you so eager to make me relax?"

» "I only care to the ones who helped me." Then I looked at him. "You remind me of someone I know."

« My mind race at what she says... She remembered someone now? I looked at her.

"Who?"

» I looked at him to say who.

"Dad."

* * *

A/N: To my first reviewer, Kevin... I will consider it but if you have any ideas to add into it just PM me... XD


	5. Chapter 4: Advice and Article

**» = Nadine's POV: « = Artemis' POV:**

« I'm reminding her of her dad or she called me 'dad'? Base on her tone of voice and the way she looked at the when she say it, I'm sure she call me dad. Somehow, I feel happy, contented. Why?

"I'm reminding you of your father?" Just to be sure.

» I pause. I really want to tell him the truth.

"Yes... I can really see my dad in you. The two of you are really similar." I smiled and looked away. D'arvit! This mission really sucks!

« She smiled and looked away. Is she missing her dad? Why do I feel that my presence of her with me hurts her, but I should really ask her now about his dad? This will help us on her.

" What is your dad look like?"

» "He looks like you." I looked at him again and saw his eyes went wide. "Easy! When he's at your age he might look like you. Now, he's 5'8", not that athletic, a businessman, caring, wise and smart, supportive and most of all, a loving husband and a loving father."

« Why do I feel that those entire things she said were meant for me? I really feel fluttered by now, but those qualities she said are not on me at all, why am I happy?

"What's his name?"

» "Umm... Mr. Wolf..." No! Think of a possible name again. I am not really good lying to my parents am I...

« "I know he will be Mr. Wolf..." we both chuckle. "…but I'm asking his name, first name." Then she sighed.

» I sighed. "Artemis..."

« What?! "You're father's name is Artemis?!"

» My heart raced at the thought. "No!" Then I got up and looked back at him.

"I'm calling you and I was about to suggest that what if we get back inside the Manor now."

« I feel kind of excited when the thought crossed my mind. Artemis is the name of her father, more like I'm her father. Then I feel disappointed when she said not. I came back to reality when she suddenly grabbed my hand again, this time to get me up. I was almost pulled away by her strength. So much strength for an 18 year old is not ordinary. Then she walked away back to get the Manor and me following her behind. Just who the hell is this girl?

» I want you, dad to know the truth, together with mom... I don't want to say it to you, it feels awkward.

+ Inside of the Fowl Manor.

« "I'm heading to my office then. Just ask Butler or Juliet if you need anything." I really want to know this girl... Unusual strength, an unusual communicator, slight amnesia or hiding something... She didn't even say to me her father's name... Dianne Wolf... Is that even your real name?

» "Okay. Then I'll go to my room first. How will I know if its lunch time?"

« "You will." I smiled at her.

**Nadine's POV:**

I'm already at the room but I know dad already installed a camera here somewhere, I can't use the communicator now. Bathroom is the best hiding place now. I twist the ring and the contacts showed. I contact Ciel. After a few minutes he answered.

"Hi, Nads..."

"What took you so long to answer?!"

"Easy will you! I'm busy reading a medical book... And a Law book..." showing each book... He can use both hands while using the fairy communicator because his is a necklace.

"Whatever Ciel! I'm on a mission now..."

"Which is pretty obvious."

"and I need a little... brotherly advice."

"...What?!" He's laughing at me.

"Ciel this is serious!"

"Is the advice you seek has anything to do in your mission?"

"Yes."

"What kind of mission are you having?"

"Koboi and Spiro travel from other dimension from here in the past to do the same old thing, revenge... So the LEP send me here, in the past to protect our family and the whole Haven. I'm currently in the Fowl Manor, with a 19 year old dad, not knowing I'm his daughter, and he believe that I have an amnesia and my name is Dianne Wolf. I know that it will be a couple of hours when he knows the whole truth. So my question is this, should I tell him the whole truth when he confirms that I'm not what he thinks I am?"

"That is too much to take... Do you want to tell him from the moment he knows?"

"No. I prefer to tell him after the mission..."

"Then tell him after. Why do you think you won't tell him the truth when he knows?"

"Umm... Because it will jeopardize my mission, also Uncle Foaly said that I shouldn't let them know my identity when on it."

"Uncle Foaly... Pshhh... Okay, here comes the brotherly advice... Think of it. Does not telling you the truth will give you regret?"

"Yes, big time!"

"Then tell..."

"But what if I tell and that made them feel awkward and they didn't get together anymore because of that..."

"Silly! Those two are match made by Heaven, they are meant for each other, we are the future, Nads... Even if you change the past which is where you are, the future, us, is already happening somewhere in time, so tell him..."

"When?"

"After the mission, Nads!"

"Okay, I think that help."

"Just don't forget to video their expression when you say the truth."

"I will." I smiled and disconnect the communicator. I feel relief a little, saying your problem to others is the best. Then my communicator beeped, someone's calling. I looked at the caller, it's Uncle Foaly.

"What?" I said as I answered.

"Hey... Don't be so rude at me!" He said. "I did something for your mission that you must know." I only stared at him.

"I made a file of you there, which is in the depths of the internet, that you are dead. So in case Fowl search for your identity he will assume that you are just nobody and not somebody."

"This may hold his curiosity a little but that won't settle his uneasiness."

"That's why you need to be convincing on acting like you have an amnesia."

"I better received a best actress award when I got back."

"Sure!" Again I cut the communicator and got out of bathroom after that a sudden knock on door caught my attention.

"It's lunch time." Juliet's voice.

"Coming!" Dad's right. He knows I will know it.

+It's lunch now.

We take the same seat as before. But I can feel it, he knows now, his presence on me changed. I'm nervous. Gladly Juliet was there.

"So how was the tour?" She asked me but she's looking at dad but he's still eating. Did he know already?

"Great. I guess Artemis only showed me the important part of the Manor because as this house so big, it will take half a day to do a real whole Manor tour."

"What did you do on the tour?"

"Umm... He agreed that I can use the music room while I stay here and we play basketball, which would be the memorable one." Juliet ad Butler seemed shocked on what I said.

"Arty plays basketball?!" Juliet exclaimed.

"How did you do that?" Butler asked. Dad's still eating.

"I just said, please." This time I looked at dad and he also looks at me. There's something in his eyes.

"Well, I even said please many times but he didn't bulge, he only agrees when he was irritated by my voice." Juliet said to me.

"You're persuading power must be immeasurable." Add Butler. I just smiled and looked at Artemis, but when our gazes meet, he simply looked away be turning his attention to his food and I looked back also at my food. What happened?

We just finished lunch and Dad has been quiet the whole time. I commenced in my room reviewing the hard copy of the mission and thinking of any plans and strategies that might occur when those two evils come.

**Artemis' POV:**

+25 minutes before lunch:

I hurriedly go to the office facing the laptop, searching and hacking through files per files of different countries. There many results of 'Dianne Wolf ' but none of them resembles the description or even the picture of her. I don't want to assume but she maybe abducted brought here and her family may end up thinking she's dead. Again I searched and hacked, these time the files of the dead. Pictures have showed and description except one. I clicked at it and then a letter came up...

'In loving my memory of Dianne Wolf, always a supportive, athletic, caring and loving daughter and younger sister.' - Ciel Wolf, Mr. and Mrs. Wolf.

I read this and I can't help but thinking she is the one being describe in here, though I can't assume that easily, but to all of the files I saw this one is the closest. The names are also correct. That Ciel Wolf, which she said to us is her brother, the parents didn't help that much. Her family believed that their daughter had died.

+The thought made Artemis dismayed but something made him cut in his deep thoughts, a knocking sound...

"It's lunch time now.' It's Juliet.

+After lunch:

I hurriedly go to my room still thinking of what had happened to her, if I remember correctly she had a small ring in her pinky finger that's look like a fairy communicator but somehow different. Then I hurried to the office and looked at the camera on her room. She is in the bed, reading something, I wonder what it is. When we found her she didn't have things with her, what's the folder about or maybe it's just something Juliet gave to her, brochure of dress and make-up. I enlarged the pixels enough to focus to her right pinky finger and I took a snapshot of it. I better inquire Foaly about this. Who knows what kind of danger we have linger in the shadows.

Then my fairy communicator rings. I exactly know who it is. Holly.

"Holly." I said with my most calming voice.

"Hi, Mud Boy... I mean Mud Man. I'm dropping there tonight." Then she hung up. At least he called me Mud Man, I better let Butler know so we will have veggies tonight. Maybe it's a good idea to inquire Foaly about the communicator with Holly.


	6. Chapter 5: Mother Melody

Disclaimer (in two words): Not Mine.

* * *

**Nadine's POV:**

Evening and we are now eating dinner, who would know that so much happened in one day. Juliet called me again and we arrive at the dinner hall together but I didn't see dad. I asked Butler about it.

"Where's Artemis?"

"He will not eat dinner here. I will just deliver this to his room." Butler answered carrying a tray full of veggies, ready to leave. Okay, I know what is going on.

"That many?" This time I asked Juliet.

"Yes, he needs to take care of his body." She said smiling.

Funny, as if I don't know. Mother is here. She told me once that he came over to dad's house to see him, to talk to him, until they are flirting and dad study again the book, I mean 'the book'... Then he knows that their relationship is possible, the elves anatomy is the same as humans, the only difference is the appearance and size of the two species, then they become boyfriend-girlfriend but it's a secret, I really remember mom's face while telling this... Ugh!

Then the council knows, they called my parents for a meeting, attempting that they can be stop but its dad, Artemis Fowl II, the council don't stand a chance and let the two together. They became married after three years of dating, two weddings, the human version with the help of No.1, she changed the appearance of mom, I saw the picture of it and she looks like me except for the skin. Then the other is elfin wedding. One year after that mom is having Jules, then two years after she's having me.

We live in the Fowl Manor, as of my Grandparent and Uncles, they built their own house next only to the Manor.

Then I was cut of my reverie... Juliet talks about beauty and fashion and we just eat.

**» = Holly's POV: « = Artemis' POV:**

» I just finished my ritual and I'm coming to see Arty. Just thinking of it I feel my cheeks getting hot. I already admit to myself I like him but does he like me too. Somehow I hate this feeling. As I reached the Manor I saw the windows open, I cannot help myself but smile.

« Evening and we are now eating dinner, but before that I already talk to Butler that Holly will come here, I fix myself open the windows then after a couple of minutes a wind came in, Holly is shielded.

"Holly..." She turns off her shield and put off her helmet, as her hair falls in her face like in slow motion, there is one word that crossed my mind, beautiful.

» "Hi mud boy." I said to him smile for two reasons, I see him and he said my name with some affection and caring.

« "I think I deserve to be called mud man now, considering you correct yourself earlier in the call." Seriously, mud boy again?

» "I'll just call you Arty then." Frond! I blurted it out! I hope he don't notice anything.

« I stiffened at what she said, but then I compose again myself.

"Much better." I said smiling at her.

» He agrees then smile at me, his smile is not the usual I see. It's a warm smile. Making me smile at him too.

« She smiled at me, then I met her gaze, her eyes, mirroring mine, I feel like it's calling me. I slowly walk toward her. No, she's not using mesmer here.

» I met his gaze, his eyes, the other part of it is mine, and the other, the ice cold blue eyes of his which is now a part of me. His walking towards me now, as he coming near, silence draws in the room. I can't take my eyes out of him; instead I continue to stare at his eyes. I didn't notice that he was already standing in front of me. Real close. D'arvit! I can't breathe. I feel like I was being sucked by him. My body is moving on its own, I step forward.

« She step forward, I don't know what she's thinking but I don't care. I lift my hands to touch her face we still stare at each other's eyes. Until a loud sound broke the silence, a knock on the door. She hurriedly step backward and looked at the door, I still didn't take my eyes out of her.

» "... Hi, Butler..." For Frond sake! Butler! Really, why do you have to ruin the moment?!

« Then I looked at the door, I saw Butler carrying a tray of our food. God! Butler you... Wrong timing bastard! He put the tray on the small table on my room, and then I asked him.

"How's Dianne? I'm sure she notices this."

"Yes, she asked a few questions but I don't think she notice something unusual." Butler said, then "enjoy your food."

I just smiled at him and he walked out and closed the door. I turned to Holly and she looks curious. I invite her to the table and we talked as we eat.

**Nadine's POV:**

I finished eating and go to my room. After a moment, I remember that dad allowed me to use the music room, since he was either on his room now or his office together with mom, I can play because the said room is soundproof. Then Juliet called me from the outside.

"Dianne, I have clothes for you."

I opened the door and inviting her in the room.

"These are one of my old pajamas, I hope you like dark colors."

"Of course, dark colors are my favorite." Hell yeah, right! I love dark colors.

"Well, good I have many old clothes here that are dark colors. I will let you try those tomorrow." She exclaimed. Oh, dear. I should never say that.

"Great! Thank you." Ugh! No turning back now.

"Good night. See you tomorrow." Juliet said and get out of the room, while I went to shower and change clothes. I still can't sleep. I get out of the room and go to music room. I grabbed the door knob and twisted it, it's open. Yey! I directly went to the piano, I sit and open it, then I play... I'll just play songs that mom taught to me.

The intro...

Then 1st verse...

_' All alone... It was always there to see, and even on my own... It was always standing next to me... I can see it coming from the edge of the room, smiling in the street light... Even with my eyes shut tight, I still see it coming now... '_

**» = Holly's POV: « = Artemis' POV:**

» After Artemis told the story, I can help but thinking that he really change. But a human look like me with fairy communicator other than him is just absurd! Something's going on here.

"So what are you going to do now?"

« "I tend to help her remember what happened before we found her, for now I think we should go contact Foaly about the fairy communicator, I have a picture of it."

» "You know that we can contact Foaly by my communicator, right?"

« "That is not enough, Holly. I need to show him the picture. I have a feeling this is something bigger than we expecting it to be."

» "Okay." I just only stared at him, and then I lower my gaze and think. This is Artemis. We know each other for years, he knows me more than anyone knows, and I know him more than anyone knows... So, when he said this is something bigger. I feel nervous...

« "Is there something wrong?" She maybe feels nervous... "Don't worry I'm a genius. Nothing dangerous will happen." I smiled at her, I want to assure her nothing's wrong here.

» "Arrogant as ever, I see." Wow, he eases my nervousness with that. This is the Mud Man I love.

»,« We laugh together at it.

« "Let's go to the office now. Shall we?" I reached out my right hand to him.

» "We shall!" Then I took his hand and I get up... We reached the door and he opened it with his left hand. We're holding hands.

« We're holding hands but we don't mind it. We are comfortable with it. We got out of the room, still holding hands. We saw Juliet and Butler almost after the door of my room and a piano playing, the melody is beautiful, I didn't heard that piece before. Then a voice sang.

_'... I still see him coming now... Ahh... Ah... Ahh... Ah... I think I'm breaking down again... Ahh... Ah... Ahh... Ah... I think I'm breaking down again...'_

The lyrics was repeating, until it get into the higher note, then I felt Holly squeeze my right hand. I look at her and her eyes still in the door of the music room. Then her mouth open and said...

"I think I'm breaking down..."

Then the voice said it...

_'I... Think... I'm breaking down.'_

One thing is sure here... Holly knows the song. She let go of my hand and run to the door of the music room she opened it but not wide, just enough to see the one who's playing... It's Dianne.

Artemis' POV:

"It's Dianne..."

"She's a mud woman... How did she know that song..." Holly whispers...

From the fact that Holly knows the song means that the song is elfin and that was originally Gnommish, just translated. I stared at her then I look back at Dianne...

"That feels good... Next is guitar... I hope I didn't bother them too much..." Then she held the guitar and strums it.

"Bleh! Not in tune... Better fix this..." After a moment, it's ready now. I can also tell it's now in the right tune... Then she played. I can feel Holly stiffened as Dianne played another song...

_'This love, it is a distant star... Guiding us home wherever we are... This love, it is a burning sun... Shining light on the things that we've done...'_

Then Dianne strums the guitar going faster...

_'I tried to speak to you everyday... But each word we spoke the wind blew away... Could these walls, come crumbling down... I want to feel my feet on the ground... And leave behind this prison we share... Step into the open air...'_

Then she strums the guitar again going slower... I turned to Holly she's shocked... She also knows this song...

_'How did we let it come to this... What we just tasted, we somehow still miss... How will it feel when this day is done... And can we keep, what we've only begun... And these walls, come crumbling down...'_

Then I heard Holly's voice though it's faint but this time she sings...

"And I can feel my feet on the ground... Can we carry this love that we share... Into the open air..."

_'Into the open air...'_

"Into the open... air..."

Then the sound gets weaker...

_'This love, it is a burning sun...'_

Dianne stands up and put the guitar back to his old place... Holly gets my hand and she hurriedly pulled me in the office. I opened it and she burst inside... Then turned around on me suddenly...

"How in the Frond's name does she knows an elfin song?!" She looked at me intently... "Those two songs... Was made by my mother for me..."

* * *

A/N: The songs are entitled Breaking Down by Florence and the Machines; Into the Open Air - OST of Brave.

Thank you also for Emmie Fine faerygirl for following.


	7. Chapter 6: Did they know?

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

* * *

**Nadine's POV:**

I finished singing... Well, mom used to sing those two on us... I'm including Ciel, of course... The song was originally a gnommish, just translated... I turned back the guitar, stretch a little and got out of the room... I saw Juliet and Butler standing near the music room door...

"Good evening... I thought you two are sleeping, though it's still early for that... I hope my noisiness didn't disturb you..."

"No, you're actually great!" Butler said and Juliet claps as she come near me and hugs me.

"I didn't hear that song before. Did you make it? I think Artemis have a rival on music now." Juliet exclaimed.

"Gahh, let go, please... And no... Artemis said that he plays all the instruments there; I just played piano and guitar. And yes I made those songs." Another lie... I know how to play those instruments, dad knows too it's just that, that's not his passion, well, music is mine...

"Well, Artemis and Ho..." Juliet said then Butler hurriedly interrupts...

"Artemis was also amazed. He rushes to the door and saw you playing"

Wait... What?! Dad saw me, Juliet almost said mom's name. D'arvit! I thought they will be in the room or office chit-chatting. Oh no.

**Artemis' POV:**

Holly was walking back and forth, this is the first time I see her like this. I was in front of my laptop, sending a picture of the fairy communicator.

"Holly, would you please seat and calm down. I know you're too surprised that she knows those songs but doing that won't help you."

"I may seat but I can't calm down... Doing these will help me 'calm down'!"

I turned back as Foaly appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Artemis and... Holly... What are you doing?" Then Holly came close.

"There is a mud woman here in Fowl Manor who knows an elfin song. The songs my mother used to sang on me, to be exact."

"What? Will you please explain thoroughly?" Foaly said.

"Her name is Dianne Wolf, that's what she said. Butler found her yesterday evening outside the gates and we take care of her for now, she doesn't remember anything, except her name, age, her brother's name... I searched and hacked files of missing person all throughout country, nothing comes matched until I searched for the files of dead people and there is one, but the file is still unconvincing so we still have to wait for her to remember her memories." I explained.

"She has a fairy communicator... Artemis believed it was a fairy communicator." Holly said while calming down.

"And that's what you send."

"You didn't look at it?" I asked.

"That's the actual reason why I called, to know what you send."

"D'arvit Foaly! When I come back there, I will skin you alive!"

"Hey Holly, can you calm down! I'll look at the picture for a second."

There's a pause and Foaly's looking at the picture intently.

"Can you send me a picture of this Mud Woman."

"Sure."

I take another snapshot of Dianne on the camera installed in her room and send it to Foaly.

"This girl really looks like you Holly."

"I know, and I wonder why." Holly said.

"What do you feel when you saw her?"

"I feel suddenly attached and connected..." Holly and I felt the same with her.

"Investigate this, talk to her. I'll talk to Commander Kelp about this."

"Then we will have to mind wipe her."

"No."

"What?!" Holly and I said in unison.

"We won't mind wipe her or use a mesmer. Just talk to her. I can feel something big is going on here. I know you already know that, Fowl."

I just smirk at him.

"Well, we better get going."

Then Foaly disconnects the call.

**Foaly's POV:**

I disconnect the call... A Mud Woman who look like Holly, with a communicator I designed...

+ Foaly retrieved a paper with a drawing of the fairy communicator.

"So I invented it, ha. Dianne Wolf... Wolf... W-O-L-F... If you use an anagram... W-O-L-F is F-O-W-L... Fowl... This sure is interesting. But why is she here?"

**Artemis' POV:**

I walked Holly to the guest room near Dianne's.

"You're going to talk to her tomorrow, I'll be there so don't worry and sleep."

"No, I will talk to her, alone. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, you need to confront her about the songs right?"

"Yes, Goodnight, Arty."

"Good night." I turned back but she suddenly grabs my hand and pulled me causing me to lean close to her. Then she kissed my cheek and she suddenly enters her room. I was left, shocked. She kissed me, when that sink in to my mind I walk slowly to my room sat on the bed and think about that kiss. Is it possible that she also like me?

**Holly's POV:**

Did I just do that? Did I kiss him? I did kiss him, right? In the cheek... Only in the cheek... But that's HIS cheek! I did that! D'Arvit! I did that! I want to explode! How will I face him tomorrow?! No! Did he notice? Oh, Frond! What if he notices what I feel about him? I can't sleep...

**Nadine's POV:**

Oh dear... Now they know... They saw me playing that stupid piano and guitar! Why didn't I notice their presence? I must be too occupied... Now what? Tomorrow they will confront me about those... No, don't let your nervousness control you, Nadine! You can do this. Answer their question with lies and confident, after this mission say sorry and leave. That's it.

**» = Nadine's POV: « = Holly's POV:**

» "Ugh! I really can't sleep. What time is it? Its quarter to 5 in the morning. Maybe I need something to drink." I got out of the room and saw a figure just after my room. It has pointed ears and base on her walk, she's a woman. It's mom. Really! Even in the early morning I already have to lie? C'mon!

I should just follow her. I'm very good at stealth.

« D'Arvit! I can't sleep because of that kiss. Until now I'm still wondering why I did that...

+They both arrive in the kitchen area.

« Glass of water would be helpful in this situation.

» She also needs a glass of water... Should I surprise her now…? Think... Oh, yes I should. "Who are you?!"

« I gasp and nearly choked I put the glass on the table making a loud sound, then I slowly turn around to see. A girl looks like me appear, It's Dianne. Why I didn't sense her presence?

» "Who... Are... You?" I said it slower this time. I'm already tired of acting...

« "My name is Holly Short. You are Dianne Wolf, I presume?" I need to intimidate her to control this situation; I hope she won't freak out. That's the least thing I want right now.

» "Yes. Why do you have pointed ears?" Base on her tone of speaking she wanted to intimidate me. Sorry mom, that won't work.

« "Don't freak out but I'm a fairy, elf to be precise." This sucks when I can't use a mesmer. What is Foaly thinking?

» "Oh... Do you always appear here in early morning?" She didn't use mesmer on me, not that I want too, mesmer doesn't work on Hybrids.

« "Don't make it like I will steal anything. I'm a visitor here." Well, I'm a little offended.

» "Sorry. I haven't seen you. When did you arrive, sorry again for imposing." She's offended. Hmm... I already have an advantage.

« "Its fine." I sit in the table and she, too while drinking. "I arrived in the evening."

» "But I haven't heard a doorbell or Butler or Juliet open the door, wait, did you make your way to the one of the windows here in the Manor?"

« Hmm... When she question me like that, somewhat I feel Artemis is in front of me.

"Yes. Artemis' room." Frond. I suddenly remember the kiss.

» "Oh, I guess you know Artemis for a very long time to enter his room that way. That's why Butler brings lots of veggies in Artemis you because you're there... This means Butler knows who you are... Does Juliet know too?" When I say dad's name, she's flushing... I'll inquire that to her later.

« This girl... She's very much like Artemis' attitude wise... This conversation is playing in her hands in no time.

"Yes, Juliet knows too." I have to answer very limited.

» This is interrogation, she will answer on her best careful ways, doesn't work again on me.

"Then there will be no problem if I freak out right? But do not worry, I wonder won't do that. They are having a good night sleep. Since we're the only girls here... I can't help but notice that you are flushing when I say Artemis' name... Why?"

« "It's nothing... Really." Oh no... I don't like this...

» "Ah, C'mon. It between us girls... I can tell if someone is lying." I smirk at her.

« "It's nothing." My voice was hard as stone I really need to imply to her that 'it is nothing'.

» "I see..." I pause a bit. "You like him." Then she looked at me, I can see in her eyes.

« "No! It's not like that!" What in the Frond... How did she know?!

» "Yes. It is like that..." I pause and stare to her waiting in case she says something. "Base on your expression you are asking why I know... Here's the answer. It's OBVIOUS. Big, capital obvious. Ask Juliet and Butler about it and they will answer..." I said with quoting my hand. "Obvious"

« "We only met and you are invading my private life?!" I'm pissed, only pissed? When others talk about this with me, I should be already angry at this point.

» "Yes, we only met, but I think that we can really have an interesting conversation, not just hi and hello, is by stating the obvious." I said smiling to her. This is so fun! Mom, you're such a hot, short tempered woman...

« "So to have an interesting conversation you have to state the obvious on me? Unfair. I didn't state the obvious thing in you."

» "Then say it to me, ask me and I will answer. Truthfully. By the way, you admit it, by saying I stated the obvious in you which is you like Artemis." I smiled again.

« "Okay, I admit. I like him. Swear that this is only between us."

» "Of course. I want us to be friends and by that I must gain your trust and keeping a secret is easy for me." Got her!

« "Well then I will ask you. Do you like Artemis?" What if she likes him and they are perfect for each other because they are both human. I'm out of the question because I'm an elf, we can't be together. I hate this. It hurts.

* * *

A/N: Hell week is coming... Will continue this at first week of August.


	8. Chapter 7: Mother and Daughter

A/N: Yeah! Done with Prelims! Hoping for good grades! :D Looking forward at the movie! FYI: They announced a movie of AF based on first two books... Are you agree to that? And who do you want to cast Artemis Fowl II and Holly Short? For me, I like Asa Butterfield and Emma Watson.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here.

* * *

**» = Nadine's POV: « = Holly's POV:**

« "Well then I will ask you. Do you like Artemis?" What if she likes him and they are perfect for each other because they are both human. I'm out of the question because I'm an elf, we can't be together. I hate this. It hurts.

» Should I play a game with this? That is so much fun!

"I do like him."

I saw her wince. "But not in a way you like him." Then I felt her relief. The game was lost. "I respect him and I have a deep debt of gratitude in him." I said and take a sigh. "He's not my type, though I like his gentleman attitude if that's what you call it..."

« "What?! Gentleman?" She burst out laughing. "You don't know him. I won't call him gentleman anymore when you know that he can kidnap someone and hold them for ransom."

» Not that I care but I already know their love story, heard it many times but still I need to ask.

"Kidnap? Who?"

« "Me. He kidnaps me and discovered our race. He is the first or I should say, the only cross-species thief." I said, still clear in my head the first time we met.

» "Really. Amazing." Faking my amazement, though when I heard it first I was really amazed. "So it was like, love at first sight?"

« "Oh dear no. I didn't experience that kind of thing. We really have a rough start then we became best of friends." I said, I'm really comfortable telling this to her.

» "And wishes to be more than that, right?" I inquire. Knowing how your mother feels towards your father before they get together is the best, it's like I'm her girl friend... Telling me her relationship...

« I sigh. "Yes." Then I look at her. "But we can't be together. We're in different species." It really hurts when I think of that.

» "Different species, my butt. Really, you're thinking of that? I mean, maybe you two are different but remember what are we talking here, its LOVE. Love can conquer anything, it knows no bounds." I want to convince her in this one.

« "Well, what if we got together, his life is faster than mine. I'm afraid I can't let him go." I'm nearly crying. She affects me this much? No, they both affect me this much. Dianne and Artemis.

» "Then don't." She stared back at me. "You know sometimes any living being, I'm including your world here, they have to be selfish... Follow your heart in some decisions, not just mind because you may end up regretting it in the end."

« "It's too difficult to think any solution. I'm not genius as him." The only solutions I can think of his prolong his life by making him an elf but how?

» "Then why don't HE find the solution for it. He's a genius right and you're an elf so I'm pretty sure that warlocks, witches, pixies, goblins, vampires, werewolves or even the Loch Ness monster is true. You two, if together may found something more than the solution itself." Discover us. Discover Hybrids.

« "Warlocks, ah." All I can think is N.1, Qwan, Foaly, and even Artemis himself working together for that. "Somehow that sure helps. Talking to you helps me feel relief." And I can't help but yawn, I'm sleepy now.

» "I'm so glad that I can help you. Though we only met I already feel attached to you." I also yawn.

« "Thank you." I said smiling to her. We should go back to bed. "Let's go back to bed."

» "Yes. We should go."

+ They go upstairs and discover that there room is next to each other.

« "Well then, talk to you later... Good morning."

» "Wait, we're already friends, right?" She stared at me. I already know what she's thinking. "Won't and don't tell." Then I act like zipping my mouth.

« I smiled at her. "Yes."

» "Good morning!" Then I enter my room and went straight to the bed and sleep.

**Artemis' POV: **

I woke up in exactly 7 am. I have 1 hour to prepare myself and get ready for breakfast. I can't help but grin in the front of the mirror. I still feel it. Her lips touch my cheek, like it happened seconds ago. I already feel happy in the morning and I also had a good rest. If we're together, I will feel this everyday right. Being contented in the morning. If we are together... Together... Is it possible?

+ Artemis went down to eat breakfast but he didn't see Dianne there. She still be sleeping, Holly is an excuse though. Food will be brought to her upstairs. Artemis thinks on how Holly will talk to Dianne, not knowing those two already talk and became friends.

Juliet entered the dinner hall where Artemis and Butler were.

"Holly begged another 5 minutes and Dianne also begged for another 5 minutes which is I doubt, we should eat first." Juliet said as she sat on her usual place on the table. "Those two, if you look at it, they are like mother and daughter..."

I suddenly look at Juliet and remember what Dianne said when I reminded her of someone... 'Dad'... My heart beats fast; an idea came to my mind... But that idea is...

"Just let them sleep." I said.

"You're in good mood, ah. What happened?" Juliet asked and Butler said... "He's grinning all the time."

"No, nothing happened, and I'm not grinning all the time." I said calmly but I can't help but remember that kiss.

"You're grinning again."

"You should spill it out. That may cause you insanity." Juliet and Butler both laugh and I feel embarrassed. I'm so glad Dianne is not here or she will also laugh at me.

**Nadine's POV: **

I get up to bed. Exactly 5 minutes, after Juliet came here and tells that breakfast is served. It's really nice talking to mom. I will surely tell this to Ciel. After a couple of minutes preparing myself, I go out of the room and saw mom. She also just got out of the room.

"Good morning." She said smiling at me.

"Good morning... Again."

"Juliet didn't call you to have breakfast?"

"She did but I begged for another 5 minutes. Hmm... I think you also, too." I said while we walked down the stairs to go to dinner hall.

"Well, it's really hard sleep in such a short time only." Out of the blue she asked...

"Where did you learn those songs?"

"What songs?" I thought she forgot about them.

"The 2 songs you played yesterday in the music room. I heard it."

"Those two songs... I learned them from my mom... She used to sing it to us, when we were younger, me and my brother." I saw her tensed. "What?"

"I didn't think those songs are also known here in above ground. Those songs are also sung by my mother to me. What a coincidence." She said to me smiling but I can feel her tremble.

"There is no coincidence in this world..." Then I show my vampire like smile and raised my right eyebrow. "Only inevitability." Then I paused. "C'mon let's go eat." I still feel her tremble behind me.

"Oh, and by the way..." I turned around to see her and she just look down. "You remind me of someone..." Then she looked up and she seemed like she knows something but she can't believe it...

"Who?" She simply said and I simply answered...

"Mom." She stared, wide-eyed then I grabbed her hand and made our way to dinner hall.

**Artemis' POV: **

We are in the middle of eating when Dianne and Holly came in. I was shocked. Holly didn't disguise herself and Dianne didn't panic or screamed or even inquire us what Holly is and what she is doing in the Manor, did we know her. So many questions arising but she never ask them... What is going on?

"You seemed shocked that I know Holly now but don't panicked we already talk... Early morning and we're friends. Right?" Dianne said to us then Holly.

"Yes." Holly simply said but she seemed occupied.

"What did you two talk about?" I asked then Holly snapped out of her reverie and looked at me then turned to Dianne.

"Nothing. Just some things like 'Who are you?'" She answered with an obvious sarcasm then Juliet laugh again while Holly is simply smiling, still occupied of something.

After eating breakfast, Holly hurried on her way to her room and I followed, leaving Dianne, Juliet, and Butler behind.


	9. Chapter 8: Hearts Grow

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

**» = Holly's POV: « = Artemis' POV:**

« Holly was already entering her room when I got her arm and face her to me.

"What did you two talk about?"

» I can't look at him. I still remember the kiss and now I have this idea that I can't believe I'm thinking it. If we have to talk about this, we need to avoid eavesdroppers. This idea is too confidential.

"We need to talk about this. Let's go to your room."

« "Okay then." I hold her hand and I see her calm. I entered the room and asked her again because she seems like she didn't hear me.

"What did you two talk about?"

» I inhale and exhale deeply. "Some things." I can't let him know that. What if he didn't like me? I don't want to be heartbroken.

« "What things?" Then I walk towards her. "I want you to tell me."

» Why does he have to tell those with such sensation and also the silence ambiance in the room helps the tension rise?

"It's... It's nothing about... Y-you... It's all girls thing." I stutter, now I'm done!

« She stutter... Interesting. "You're defensive. I didn't say it's about me, though you say it's nothing about me. So it is about me. What did you girls talk about me?"

» Oh Frond! Now what?! "I told you it's nothing about you!"

« "Then why don't you look at me and say it in my face." It is clearly about me.

» I looked at him, in his eyes. I don't want him to know. I don't want to be hurt. "It is nothing about you, Artemis!" I paused at every word.

« I backed up a bit. I was shocked at what she did. She really didn't want me to know. "No matter what you said, I will still know it in a matter of time." We both sat at the bed and I asked her. "How did she saw you?"

» "She surprised me at the kitchen. I didn't notice her presence."

« "And why are you in the kitchen in early morning?"

» "I need a drink. I can't sleep. She was also, can't and need a drink."

« "You can't sleep. Why?" She is still irritated at me but I want to know. "Is it because of the kiss?" I felt my face becoming hot.

» "Wha... D'Arvit! No!" Then I looked at him and saw him flushed. "It was only a good night kiss! Don't make such a big deal out of it."

« What?! Me, making a big deal on it? Of course, I will. I like you! I'm becoming less intellectual and unreasonable because of you!

"I didn't make a big deal on it. It is you. I had a good sleep last night actually."

» "No I'm not! And I already ask her about the songs." I need to change this topic right now! I hope he bites.

« "Changing the topic." I sighed. "I will bite. Where did she learn that?" She really made a big deal on it too.

» I glance at him showing how irritated I am. "She said she learned it from her mother. That, those two songs were being sung to them when they were still a child."

« I looked at her. "Her mother?.. But you told me that your mother made that to you personally. Unless..." Is that really possible? The idea I had in mind.

» "Unless what?.. Are you saying that my mother had an affair in some mud man?" Of course not, he not stupid!

"I'm sorry. You're not stupid to think of that. I'm just only occupied from the idea stuck in my mind."

« "No its not. I'm sorry too for not continuing what I want to said. I was just too occupied on the idea of mine. I am going to say that unless... She came from future."

» "Came from future? Well, it's s not impossible since we can go back to past, that means time travel is possible even in future, but why did a mud woman came here from future?"

« "What if she's not really a mud woman, I mean she knows the songs. Maybe she's your daughter in the future?"

» "Wait... What? This is too much to take." I stand up. How in the D'Arviting Frond's name...

"How can I become a mother of a human?! There's no trace on her of being an elf! Who is the father?! The only ones who knew our existence is your family, Fowl!"

« "Could you please calm down?" She's shouting like hell. We both meet each other gazes again and she became quiet and again silence fills the whole room. I take a deep breath and ask slowly..

"Can't I be the father?"

» I was taken aback from his question or statement. Tears fall down. I don't know anymore.

"It's... It's... Im... Impossible... You don't even... Like me..." What I said made me cry even more. He didn't like me. Dianne said it was obvious so he should know about that now but he didn't make a move. He didn't like me...

« What in the hell is she talking about?! I suddenly get up and hug her letting all my affection and love flow.

"Are you nuts?! Who said that?!" I said and whispered in her ears... "I love you like hell."

» I was shocked. I can't believe it. No, maybe I heard it wrong. Maybe it's 'I hate you like hell.' No! Elfin ears are never wrong! It's only a matter of a second when I notice I stopped crying and found myself staring at him.

"Ha?.."

« "I already confessed to you and you only said 'ha?'. I do not think I deserve that."

» "You said... You love me?.. You... Love... Me..." I stared at his eyes, I was so drawn to it and I close the space between us.

« She kissed me. This time in my lips. Those soft pink colored lips of her are touching mine but that only lasted a seconds.

» "Can that serve as a reply?" I said smiling and again he kissed me but this time it's longer. It was such a passionate kiss that made my heart melts until we both need to break it because of lack of air, then I noticed... We are already in the bed. I pushed him making me placed on top.

"Dianne said I reminded her of someone... That's the reason why I was too occupied earlier."

« "Let me guess you, reminded of her mom?" I said smiling as I tucked away her hair from her face.

» "How did you know? Is it because she looked like me?"

« "Yes, but only half of it. Her last name is 'Wolf' that if you use a simple anagram it will be 'Fowl'. She also said that I reminded her of someone, her 'dad'." We both smile and I kiss him.

» "But why is she here?"

« "Maybe she was kidnapped, sent here and I won't say she forgot her memories because she's giving us clues of who she really is, or she came here on her own will."

» "Clues?.." Then a realization strikes at me. I get off of Artemis and sit beside him. "You remember when I talked to her earlier... We are talking about, ah... My feelings for you..." Then I feel my face hot.

« "See. I told you. I will know it. What about that?"

» "She said that we might discover something that we aren't expecting."

« "What are you two exactly talking about?"

» "I said to her that if we got together, like now, your life is faster than me and I may not be able to let you go." Then he sits and hugged me.

« "I'm sorry for that." I kissed her forehead. "Then what she said?"

» "She said that I don't have to. You are the genius in one of us so she's sure that you will find a solution that will prevent you from passing away in such a short time."

« "And while I'm finding the solution we might discover other than that. Now she made me curious."

» "She also said that warlocks may help you find it."

« "N.1 and Qwan? Really. So she is suggesting that the solution I find in the future is making me an elf." I smiled. That sure helps ease our uneasiness in the near future.

» "Then, what if she really is kidnapped? We need to help her get back."

« "I also don't think she is kidnapped. We are sure now that she didn't lose her memories so she should tell us that she was kidnapped by whom? And how?"

» "Then she just came here on her own will." I smiled.

« "Most probably." I smiled and pushed her down and kissed her again. This time again was passionate but, it was want and needing. I slid my tongue inside, of her too inside mine, encircling, exploring. My body feels hot and it's like they are moving on their own will. Then she pushed me making me under and she's on top. We are still kissing... Her hands in my hair... My head is in ecstasy... My hand move inside her clothes... Then she unbuttons what I wear and...

+ Someone enters the room...

"Artemis, there's..."

« We stopped the kissing but the hands are still in their places. We looked at the door... It's Dianne.


	10. Chapter 9: Flesh and Blood

Disclaimer: not mine...

* * *

**Nadine's POV:**

+ Meanwhile, 45 minutes ago. In the kitchen.

"Those two seemed busy, ah." Juliet said.

"Maybe that's the reason why Artemis is grinning all the time." Butler also said.

"You mean, they..." Juliet said as she slowly turning red. "... Did that?!"

"... That?!... Oh no. I don't think Artemis has the guts to do that."

"Hmm. Artemis is already young adult, who knows right. Those two are really my favorite couple." Juliet exclaimed while squealing.

"I don't think that's the reason why they are busy." I said and they both look at me.

"How come you say that?" Juliet asked.

"Just intuition." I said to them smiling. Of course, I know why they hurriedly left the dinner hall. Mom was tensed all of the time, Dad sensed it, and maybe they had an idea who am I really.

"Well your intuition sucks..." Juliet said to me and Butler and I just laugh.

"Oh, I will show you my old dresses. You'll love it. Let's go." Juliet exclaimed grabbing me by my hand dragging me to her room.

"Excuse us, Butler." I hurriedly say to him and he smiled at me.

We are in Juliet's room. I seat on of the room's chair facing the bed as she pulls her old shirts, dresses... I admit they are stylish and can improve with some remodeling on it. Hmm. Looks like I will have a collection here. Is she willing to give those to me? Oh Juliet. I can't carry those to future you know...

"This will all be yours, I hope you stay here longer for that. By the way how's your memory? Do you remember anything?"Now I need to give her new information about me.

"I remember, I can play board games and I live at a huge house like this."

"Really, like this? Then you must be a rich kid then. Do you know the address or any description to the house?"

"No. Not yet. I hope I remember soon." Faking self-pity, eww!

"You poor girl. Let's put them aside. Come here, choose." I stood up and go near the bed, try to fit and finally choose a 6 pair of shirts and pajamas.

"Okay, so you will use that for the time being then, you sure don't want the dresses?"

"I don't think someone would wear a dress when they won't go anywhere. That feels uncomfortable."

"I wish you could say that to Arty."

After that we left her room. Juliet and I carry the chosen clothes up to my room. I change and go on the living area. Then I saw Butler holding a card, more like an invitation for the card have this ribbon and everything girly in it. Then Butler saw me.

"What's that Butler?"

"An invitation from his friend. I'll go to his room or the office."

"Wait. Let me. You already cooked our breakfast. I guess it's my time to return the favor, for thanking you what you have done."

"By simply finding Artemis?" He raised his eyebrow, curiously looking at me.

"Yes. Just stay here." I only want to find out if they are contacting the present LEP for my issue being here. Then I go back upstairs I reached his room and open the door.

"Artemis, there's..." Oh, now I just have a jaw-dropped. Iris cam activates. I cleared my throat, if they think that I will close it. They're wrong. Let me spoiled the moment, shall we...

"There are two basic rules if you're going to do that." They fix themselves and sit in the bed. "First, lock the door." I reach behind the door knob and release the lock "Second, use contraceptives. You too don't want to have an unwanted child right." They only stared at each other.

"But I suggest you two should stick at kissing for the meantime. That thing you were about to do can wait." Then I was about to close when I hurriedly open again and said... "Butler is waiting for you in the living area. He has something for you. Better stand there and move." Then I closed and go back to the living area, I smirk at my thought, my parents were ones hormonal raging teenagers.

**Artemis' POV: **

Dianne closed the door. Silence roars in the room. We are simply shocked, then we looked at each other, we both smile and that smile turned to laugh.

"So how do you feel when you get some lecture on your daughter, Fowl? That sure helps." Holly said and still laughing.

"Very knowledgeable, and you should feel proud about it, Short." I said and kiss her. Then we got out of the room and go to the living room finding Butler, Juliet and Dianne sitting in there. We are holding hands when we arrived and suddenly Juliet squeal.

"They are holding hands! I knew they do it. I can feel it!"

"Maybe they are holding hands but that doesn't mean they do it! And if they do..."Butler said then turned to me. "... Congratulations, I hope you use some protection." Juliet and Dianne laugh. And I feel embarrassed. Did Dianne tell them what she saw?

"They didn't do it..." Dianne said and all of us looked at her. "... After all, they are close friends... Very... Close..." she said and gave us her vampire-like smile.

"Did that base on your intuition again?" Juliet asked her and she nodded. "Well, I suggest never use your intuition again because it sucks." Dianne just rolled her eyes.

"I believe you have something for me, Butler?" I break in, in the conversation.

"Yes. An invitation for you, from Miss Paradizo." I opened the letter.

'_A special invitation for Mr. Artemis Fowl II. Come and join us to celebrate Ms. Minerva Paradizo's 18th birthday.'_

That should be enough to learn the intention of the sender; the place is some hotel in Paris, France. Time is 8 in the evening; the celebration will be in two days from now. They also said that I'm able to take any acquaintances with me. Good.

"Tell them I'll go. I'll bring some acquaintances too." Then I looked at Holly and she smiled at me.

"Can I come too?" Dianne asked.

"You can't... Who will be your escort?" Some restrictions from a father.

"Butler. I'm sure he's coming too." Then she looks at Butler.

"He will come as my bodyguard." So this what it feels for a father?

"Please. I'll behave." Dianne clasped her hands together pleading.

"Why don't you?" Holly asked me.

"You looked like a family." Juliet let out a small laugh. We look like a family because we are! I just sighed.

"Why don't you fight for it?" We all looked at Juliet. "I mean the person who loses will follow the decision of the winner. What is the game you do the best?" She asked Dianne and me.

"Basketball." Dianne said. Oh no. I don't stand a chance in physical activities. Then Juliet turned at me.

"Chess, will do." No one defeats me in Chess.

"Well, Dianne said she can play board games..." Then Juliet turned to Dianne. "... Can you play chess?"

"Yes." I can't help but smile. She's my daughter after all. I feel pride.

"I suggest we play the chess, Artemis don't stand a chance in basketball, after all."

"Holly, I think your saying that at least I may have a slight chance to win the chess. You know no one can defeat me in there. And Juliet please get a chess board."

"Should we time it?" Juliet asked.

"No, I think..."

"Fine by me... Just don't go easy on me. I hate that because they think females are weak." Dianne said. And I looked at Holly she's smiling and I can feel she adored Dianne very much because of that.

+ After a few minutes.

"Okay, this chess battle purpose is for the celebration. If Artemis wins, Dianne will not go. If Dianne wins, that leaves Artemis one choice." Juliet finished.

"Remember..." Dianne said and looked at me in the eye. She was serious. "... Don't hold back."

"I won't..." By looking at her eyes, that's all I managed to say. I admit, her stare was intimidating.

+ After an hour of intense battle of wits, strategy... Juliet, Butler and Holly feel strange. They know Artemis didn't held back, he didn't go easy on Dianne, so the game shouldn't have to be one hour but it does. Even when Artemis fights Minerva in chess that didn't take them that long.

"Check mate." Then an unexpected happened, all of them became wide-eyed including Artemis. He lose. He looked at Dianne still wide-eyed. He has now mixed feelings. Pride, because his daughter defeat him. Anger, because the great Artemis Fowl was just defeated by his daughter. Jealousy, because he didn't know how his daughter defeat him. Happy, because he has a daughter like that. Sad, because someone already surpassed him. Excited, because he takes this as challenged and pushed him to strive more. And back again to Pride, because it's his daughter, his own flesh and blood who surpassed him.

"Monster..." A voice broke Artemis thoughts and all of them. It's Juliet. "... You defeated Artemis Fowl. Just who the hell are you?!" She said smiling wide at Dianne. Then someone's clapping. It's Butler.

"Congratulations Dianne. Looks like you're going to Paris."

"Well... Juliet, I will be needing your old dresses after all." Dianne said to Juliet.

"But those are old."

"That's okay. I will fixed it. Good as new and unique. I will also take Holly's measurement..." then he looked at Holly. "... If that's okay with you?"

"Ah... Yeah sure." Holly answered still can't believe that Artemis lose. And it's her daughter who made him lose. Correction... 'Their' daughter.

"Good. Then I think Juliet, please get all your old dresses and put them in my room and please give me the tools for sewing."

"Yes, my lord!" Juliet said and squealed drag Butler to help her.

Then in the living room left were Artemis, Holly and Dianne.

"How did you do it?" Artemis said, still in shocked.

"I don't know... Just playing." Dianne answered.

"Oh... Wow..." Holly said, still can't say anything, while Artemis looks at Dianne. He looks like he's looking at an unbelievable.

"Artemis, you know. Sometimes, even the strongest fails. You, me, Holly, Butler, Juliet... We're no exception on that rule. Just be thankful we didn't play basketball, or it will only lasts a minute." Dianne said smiling. She is currently feeling the Pride now. She's a Fowl after all. "Excuse me. I'll only get a drink."

Then Artemis and Holly were the only ones left in the living area. Silence fills the air.

**» = Holly's POV: « = Artemis' POV:**

» "Your daughter defeated you in game that supposed to be in your favor." I look at the chess board. Staring on how did Dianne wins.

« "Yes. Your daughter just defeated me." I look now at Holly and take her hand, then she looked at me. I see in her eyes the proud mother.

» "Our daughter defeated you." I smiled at him and kissed him. This day is too good to be true.

"How do you feel? Being lectured and defeated by your daughter in the same day, it must be hard..."

« "Not really, I feel proud. It never crossed my mind that someone will defeat me, and that someone was from me... From us. God, I love you..." Then I kissed her. I can control myself. This love keeps flowing on me.

» "I love you too." I kissed him again, then a voice disturb the ambiance.

"God! Get a room!" Juliet exclaimed to us. She's carrying her old dresses.

"Don't forget to use protection, Artemis." Butler also exclaimed. Now we're embarrassed that we only looked at the ground until they left.

« "Why is she using those old dresses? I can buy her new and more elegant than those." I asked Holly, then again another voice came.

"Don't be ridiculous. Buying and using clothes only once is wasting money. Do you know how many materials they are wasting if you buy clothes? Those old dresses are good enough, I can make them more elegant than you know, if elegance is the issue. I know something about fashion." Dianne lectured me again. Just whose parents did she got that attitude. By that she left the living area and go to her room. As of us, we have been left, dumbfounded.

» "Oh... Looks like you get another lecture." I can't stop laughing.

« "It's not funny." I can't stop grinning. "Just who do you think she get those attitude?"

» "Oh, attitude, it's on you. You love to lecture one another just like her."

« "No, I'm not. And that 'wasting money' thing, I think she get it from you. It's not wasting money, it's buying new and clean clothes."

» "Maybe, she's just responsible on money. Stop acting like a kid, you're not a kid anymore."

« "I'm not acting like a kid and I know I'm not a kid anymore. I'm a father now." And by that we just both laugh and spending time each other cuddling.

**Nadine's POV: **

I arrive at my room when I saw Juliet preparing the dresses and other tools while Butler is preparing the machine.

"Thank you for helping."

"No prob. What will you do now?"

"I may end up mix and match the colors or decrease the amount of the cloth in the dress put a new style then that's it."

"I'm sorry but I think what you will do is simple, I suggest we go buy new dress now."

"No, Butler. We won't buy new clothes. It may sound simple but simplicity is beauty so just wait for the outcome." I smiled to him and after that they leave the room. Finally, some work to do. Luckily, I defeated dad on the chess, not that I really want to come. I am really worried that something might happened on them there. Opal, after all is likely to strike when you didn't expect it. I need to guard them.


	11. Chapter 10: The Gathering Storm

+ Some place, somewhere in earth...

"Keep quiet! I can't concentrate! Hey you! Yes you! Put a tape on their mouths, set up a camera in front of them, and guard them! Don't let them escape or I'll kill you."

"Yes ma'am."

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do you pity them because they're merely kids?!" She laugh, evil, menacingly laugh. "Don't be. They are Fowl. Fowl's don't deserve pity. They are meant to die anyway... Double time!"

"Yes, Miss Koboi."

**Nadine's POV: **

+ Fowl Manor.

It's nearly evening when I finish the dress. My dress. Now I need to make one for mom. She needs to hide her ears in the crowd. Maybe I'll go ask her. I knock at her door and she opened it.

"Holly, how will you hide your ears in the party?"

"Artemis said that he will call a warlock from below ground and get a potion that will make me a human for the time being."

"Oh, okay. I was hoping that maybe I could get your measurements now but I guess that would have to wait."

"Yeah, sorry. Are you done with yours?"

"Yes."

"May I see?"

"Nope. It's a surprise."

"Ehh... Too bad."

"Sorry."

"That's okay. Don't worry about that." She said then hugged me tightly and I also returned it to her.

"Is there something wrong, Holly?"

"No. Nothing. Just want to hug you." I just smiled at that and left the room.

**Artemis' POV:**

"Foaly, can you send N.1 here? We needed him immediately." I need N.1's potion, to make Holly human for a mean time.

"Truthfully, Fowl. N.1's here in Ops Booth so you better talk to him. N.1!" Then N.1 appears on the screen.

"What do you need me for?"

"I need one of your potions for Holly to appear human. For a short period of time." Then Foaly interrupt.

"What are you planning to do Mud man?"

"Nothing much, we think that if Holly need to talk to Dianne personally without risking her identity we need to make her appear human and thank you for calling me Mud man." I need to lie.

"You're lying, Fowl."

"No, I'm not. Were friends for a very long time and you still didn't trust me?" I said with a smirk.

"No."

"That hurts." Then N.1 asked.

"When can I come there?"

"The sooner the better."

"Well, then I'm coming there tonight. See you soon." By that N.1 left the Ops Booth.

"Foaly, can you possibly contact the future by not using a time travel?"

"You mean contact them via computers and such? I don't know. I didn't try it yet." I just nodded.

"But I saw the way you look at the mysterious fairy communicator. You know something about that don't you?" This time Foaly smirk.

"Looks like you just want all the information yourself, Fowl... Yes, I know that. All information about that." Then he showed me a draft of the said fairy communicator. "Its name is FairyCom 2.0. That should be a communicator I invented to contact the future when you are in the past." I just look at him, signaling to continue.

"If I didn't make any difference from the future, then, if you twist the red gem to the right, contacts will appear. If you twist it in the left, a needle with an antidote for the Obedience Serum, and if you push it, that will help you materialize the weapons you are thinking. Don't look at me like that, Fowl! I know it may seem impossible but, you have it there. That girl is wearing it."

"Well, it really seemed impossible to me. Especially the weapon materialize thing, it will requires brain waves, I presume?" He just nod. "I just want to clear something. Why does she had an antidote for an Obedience Serum? Using that serum is illegal."

"It may be illegal but not for the rouge fairies, I'm pretty sure that, that girl is with the LEP, dangerous squad in the future. Since I only made technology for the LEP to use."

"If she is an LEP officer, then she came here for a mission. Thank you for the information. I need to find that out."

"Hey. You know that LEP missions are confidential. You don't have the right to know it." I only stare at him. Of course I have the right, she's my daughter!

"Well then, I'll let Holly ask her maybe she open up since they are both in the LEP."

"Do what you want Fowl! Need anything else?"

"None. Thank you."

"Good bye." And by that our conversation is finished.

My daughter is with the LEP. Looks like she follows her mother's footsteps. I can help but smile at the thought. N.1 is coming better tell Holly this.

I knock at Holly's door and wait a signal to enter.

"Come in."

I enter and found Holly at the balcony staring at vast stars at night.

"N.1 is here." Holly turned and look at N.1.

"Hi, N.1" Then N.1 hugged him.

"I have your potion here. Two of them. In case you need some of it again. Duration lasts for 13 hours. You're powers won't be gone by that time. In fact, it will double yours, but its not like the Hybrids. Don't worry, no side effects." N.1 said.

"Hybrids?" Holly said.

"Yes. Hybrids. They are the results of an experiment between one species to other. I only heard about vampires to humans, werewolves to humans, and vampires to werewolves."

"Interesting, can you tell us more about it." we both listen to N.1.

"Okay. These Hybrids are said to be powerful, everything about them is double: speed, strength... They also said that every hybrids possess unique special powers. Though I'm not sure about that."

"What about the elf to human hybrid?" They both look at me. "I'm just only curious." Curious at my daughter.

"I heard that they made some. They said that hybrids of an elf to human are powerful, just like the hybrids of vampire and werewolves, but since elf and human anatomy are nearly similar. Those they made, appear to be human in appearance but elf in life expectancy."

"They will have slow aging process."

"How come I didn't heard about that?" Holly asked N.1.

"It's because, they did that long, long time ago. This time there are no hybrids on the record. They are completely gone now."

"You keep talking about the 'made' hybrids... What about the 'born'?"

"I'm afraid I don't know anything about it... Wait... Are you planning to..."

"No!" Holly and I both said in unison.

"Okay... But I only think of this... If made hybrids were strong enough. The born hybrids maybe much more than that, I mean born hybrids are 'pure blood', I guess."

"Thank you. I'm so glad you came here now, N.1." I said as we went to the front door.

"Just call anytime you need me." And by that N.1 left.

"Why did you ask him about the Hybrids?" Holly asked me.

"You know about the thing that our daughter said when we might discover something than me making myself an elf."

"Yeah. You mean that 'something' is Hybrids?"

"Yes. Our children." I said to her then kissed her. "And looks like someone follow the footstep of her mother." I smiled at her.

"What do you mean?" She's smiling.

"I mean, Dianne is also with the LEP." Then she stared at me wide-eyed.

"What?! Really?!" She's obviously joyful by what I said. "Who tell you of that possibility?"

"Foaly."

"So he knew from the start... That cocky centaur!"

+ 2 days had past. Few hours before Minerva's party.

"Oh, my Goddess! Holly!"

"Juliet keep you voice down!"

"Dianne! Can't you see a Goddess in front of you?!"

"Goddess, please can you make her quiet because in any time Artemis will come here wondering what happened!"

Door opened slightly...

"What is happening there?! I heard Juliet's voice!"

Then Juliet hurriedly block the door.

"Don't come in! Wait downstairs!" And by that Juliet locked the door.

"See?! Now Holly wear this."

"That is so revealing!"

"No, it's not! C'mon! Wear it! Chop chop!"

"D'Arvit! I so hate you two!"

"Nope, you're not."

**Artemis' POV: **

+After a roughly one and a half hour of girls dressing for the party. Artemis was in the sofa, sitting and eagerly waiting for Holly and Dianne to go down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Juliet is at the stairs. "Presenting! Miss Dianne Wolf and Miss Holly Short!"

She called them and clap her hands.

I look at the door then Dianne was getting out. She's a beauty just like her mom. Her hair black as night was pinned up with a red clip. Her dress was at the knee-length on the front but long at the back. First time to see that kind of dress, I think its not defect though. Her dress was v-neck at the front and crisscross at the back. Her dress is mix of black and red, that really made her skin white as snow outstand. She show her vampire like smirk, giving us the vibe of she is sort of dangerous.

Next to get out of the room is Holly. She was human in appearance but her beauty is simply out of this world. Her hair was one sided and curled at the end showing her bare neck at the right side, then her shoulders are revealed to her arms. Then there I noticed her dress is just above her chest and its showing her curves, then I noticed again there's a long straight vertical cut on her left side showing her left leg while walking. Her dress is revealing but she's hot. She is my wife-to-be. What did I do to be this lucky? Her caramel like skin is... I want to taste her!

"Arty stop staring at Holly, your drooling, wipe your mouth!" Juliet exclaimed and I did it but I still stare at Holly, wrong move! Holly, Dianne, Juliet and Butler are laughing. I'm not drooling! And now I'm red because of embarrassment.

"He wipe it! You're a genius you should be aware that you're not drooling right?"

"Maybe he's drooling on the inside." Dianne said grabbing Juliet and Butler outside. Holly and I was left in the living area.

"So how do I look? This dress is so revealing I'm not comfortable on how I look."

"Ahh... Wow. You look elegant." 'Ahh' is not a word!

"You look... Handsome."

"Beautiful."

"Cool."

"Hot." I found my face near hers then she said,

"You. Are. Mine." She smirk erratically. Then I kiss her neck. Then I heard her gasp.

"Later?"

"Just don't forget to use those."

"Hey!" Its Juliet. "C'mon! You two have a party to attend to! Butler's waiting in the car."

+ At the celebration venue... Artemis, Holly, and Dianne settled on one table.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to Miss Minerva Paradizo's 18th birthday celebration. And now without any further ado. Let us welcome, the debutante, Miss Minerva Paradizo..." announced by the Emcee. Minerva the was with a boy who is in his early-20's.

"Since she have an escort I hope she won't disturb you the entire party." Holly said to Artemis.

"Jealous are we? Don't be, like you said, I... Am... Yours..." Artemis said in return and Holly playfully giving a light punch to his right arm. Then the emcee announced something.

"... And her escort for this celebration, Mister Jon Spiro!"

"What?!" Artemis and Holly both look at each other with shocked.

'Shit. This party is a trap, we just walked in a danger zone.' Nadine thinks...


	12. Chapter 11: Shiver

A/N: Late update - too busy playing Nancy Drew games.

* * *

**Nadine's POV:**

"What is he doing here? I mean..."Mom said to dad. I'm just listening at their conversation.

"I don't even know. And look at him, he's very different from the Spiro we know. We aren't even sure if he is the Spiro we think he is." Dad said to mom.

"Do you know that guy?" I asked maybe they keep calm or lower their panic feeling right now.

"Umm... Yes and No. Maybe. I hope he's not the way we think he is." Mom said to me. Dad contact someone, maybe Butler. We're all on guard.

Minutes have passed and Spiro didn't act suspiciously, not enough though. Spiro being stay put like that was on the plan. I got away to them for a minute, chatting with other guest, getting information and eyeing Spiro. Then the worst part came, Minerva approach dad as usual... I hope dad ask about Spiro.

**Artemis' POV:**

I saw Dianne interacting with people, looks like she is enjoying this, just who did she get that personality, enjoying a party, must be in Holly... Something is off though, Jon Spiro, he is not the Jon Spiro we know but... Wait, Dianne is with the LEP. Here, in the party is a man named Jon Spiro... I can help but think the possibility that they are connected.

"Arty!" A voice suddenly interrupt my thoughts, I heard Holly sighed. Well, who won't... Then the owner of the voice sat right beside me kiss my cheek as a greeting then hook her arms around me, Holly is in left beside me.

"Happy Birthday, Minerva." I said to her. Minerva came to our table and left her escort in nowhere in the crowd.

"Thank You. I'm so glad you came. Who's the girl with you?"

"This lovely woman left beside me..." I really emphasize the left as I look at Holly and she smiled back. "... Is Holly Short, my girlfriend." Then I look back at Minerva and she is staring back at me.

"That Holly Short... Is this Holly Short?" She asked as she turns her look to me and Holly.

"Yes." I said confidently.

"And girlfriend?.. She is your girlfriend?!" Her eyes turned wide, I smirk.

"Yes. Why? Is there something wrong with it?" She's turning red with anger but it amuse me that she tried to talk to us like ordinary.

"Wrong? You're asking me? What the hell is wrong with the genius you? Are you blind? All of it is wrong! Hell wrong!" Looks like Minerva cannot help to lower her voice anymore... We are gaining the guests attention now.

"Perhaps..." I look at Holly when she speak but she was stopped when Dianne came.

**Nadine's POV:**

"... Hell wrong!" I heard a woman voice shouts. I look at the origin of the voice. It's from Minerva Paradizo. I hurriedly came back to our table.

"Perhaps..."

"What's happening here?" I asked dad.

"Who are you?!" Minerva crudely asked me.

"Wooh... Manners girl. Haven't they teach you that?" I said as I seat and she just stared at me but I know she was surprised and getting conscious in her environment.

"Is that how you treat a guest? No wonder my mother hates you..." I suddenly stopped. I slipped. I look at mom and dad and they are both smiling at me or controlling themselves not to laugh.

"I am sorry if I kind of insult you in my way of asking... Who are you?" Minerva asked, faking her finesse.

"Just an acquaintance of Artemis and Holly. Nothing of importance." I smiled at her. I can feel her irritation.

"Arty, why is a genius like you involved with this kind of people. A slut..." Minerva looked at mom. Then she looked at me. "... And a bitch."

"You can say anything you want to me but not on my dau..." Mom suddenly burst out her anger, gladly dad stop him.

"Minerva, I think they do not deserve that kind of treatment especially you, calling my girlfriend like that. I also suggest you do not underestimate Dianne here... After all she beat me in chess." Dad said. That's right! Challenge me, Minerva!

"You must let her win. You just go easy on her. Well then, let us match." Minerva glance at me.

"Fine. Just so you know he did not let me just win. I will play with you but what merit can I get if I win?" I said gaining the upper hand.

"What do you want?"

"Well, if I could talk to Mr. Spiro for the night then were good to play."

"I can do that but what about me? What can I get if I win?"

"Then me and Holly will leave this party and you can be with Artemis _all night. _Many things can happen all night so I guess that's a worthy kind of deal." Mom became wide-eyed but dad lean to her and whisper something.

"Good. We're playing."

+After a couple of minutes they started and Dianne made a move that Minerva didn't expect. And people are watching their chess match.

"Why you move the king in the front line? Are you giving me an advantage?"

"No. I'm not that stupid. You are not worthy of giving such treatment. You didn't deserve an advantage." Many guest was aback by Dianne's comment but Minerva was still calm. Knowing that Dianne was only giving her a distraction.

"Then why did you move the king in the front line?"

"It's simple... If the king does not move... His subordinates will not follow." Dianne only smiled at her and Minerva grimaced.

**Artemis' POV: **

'If the king does not move, his subordinates will not follow.' It's a nice quote from my daughter.

"Arty. I don't like it. Our daughter likes that guy. I disapprove." Holly whisper to him.

"You are wrong Holly. She doesn't like that guy." Artemis whispers back.

"Then what is she planning to do. She keeps glancing at that guy all this time."

"She's just eyeing him in case she found him doing something strange. And if she win this, which I know she will, she will interrogate Spiro."

"Do you have any idea why is she doing this?"

"It is because she's with the future LEP and this includes her mission."

"Spiro in her mission? I think we should confront her this. I don't want her in any danger."

"Me too. We should leave..."

"Checkmate." A voice announced. It's Dianne.

"... now."

**Nadine's POV:**

"Checkmate." I announced.

"Impossible. There's no way. You cheated!" Minerva shouts. Unable to contain the truth that she lose. After all she only lose on Artemis.

"I'm sorry but I did not cheat. I played fair and square and win."

"She's right. You lose Minerva. And she will be my date this night." A voice says, it's from Spiro.

"Looks like you won't be alone with Artemis tonight. I'm sorry for your loss." Then Spiro reach out his hand to me and I to him. After that we left the table but suddenly dad touch my shoulders.

**Artemis' POV:**

"We should go. We do not have anything to do here." I said to Dianne and Holly is in my back, listening. Then Dianne's left hand get my right hand on her shoulders and slip something on it. A small paper perhaps.

"You maybe, but I still have anything to do. I already started to get myself entertained. Bye." After that she left with Spiro. Then I look at Holly and open my right hand. A small paper as I presume. We read it.

_'Leave. Opal. Spiro. LEP. ALERT!'_

Holly hurriedly contact Foaly with his communicator. I called Butler to be ready. When we got out of the venue. The car was there but Butler's gone. We stay on guard while looking for the possibilities of an ambush. Suddenly Holly stumbles and get to sleep, she's been shot. After a couple of seconds, they also shot me and black out was everything I see.

**Nadine's POV:**

He brought me to a balcony with no people, suspicious. In any minute now, it is either he will try to kill me or get me to their hideout.

"So why did you want to go talk about?" Spiro break the silence.

"Well, just simple things like what did you do, where do you came from."

"An introductory first... I prefer if I know you first, since you look like you know about me already." He's good.

"Ok. My name is..." A goblin suddenly appeared.

"We managed to take them now."

"What in the heaven's?!" I act like I don't know. They already got mom and dad. They successfully pulled it. Then the goblin shot me.

"I will also bring her, she's interesting. I will show her how amazing I am." I stumbled but Spiro catch me. He's taking me to their hideout. Good. Let the show begin!


	13. Chapter 12: There will be blood

**Artemis' POV:**

"Artemis... Artemis... Wake up!" It's Holly's voice. I opened my eyes. Holly is beside me. There's a screen on our front. We are tied and can't do anything for now. There a door far left on us and it opened. Few goblins enter and the one and only, Opal Koboi.

"Hello guys. Nice to see you. Anything to ask? C'mon. Don't be shy."

"What are you trying to do this time?" Holly asked.

"Well, I was trying to make myself a super pixie you didn't expect. A hybrid." We just only look at her.

"What? You don't believe me. Guess I have to give you a little lecture. Hybrid are not simply half of this and half of that. They have twice speed, intelligence, strength. Let's say, I'm already one and we played strategy games like chess. You move your piece by then, I will analyzed what are the possibilities of me losing by that move and turn the tables around. Simply saying, I already know what you will do before you do it. Isn't that amazing?!"

So that's how Dianne do that. I feel like a little cheated.

"Nothing else?" Opal asked us.

"Good mood, uh."

"Of course, after all, you won't be able to do anything. But to sit there and wait for your own demise." Then she take out a syringe.

"What are you going to do?"

"Take your blood, of course."

"What if we restrain?"

"Restrain and they'll die." One of the goblins switched on the screen and Beckett and Myles appear tied and there's a gun near their head and humans, ready to shoot... Humans?

"You may be asking but I hire this Spiro guy. We came from different dimension so it's not that really shocking why he is alive and me..."

"We don't have a choice do we?" Holly said.

"We always have a choice, and not restraining is better."

"Good." As she came near and get our blood.

"What about..." I said... But not finishing it.

"Your parents? Alive and kicking don't worry, with two goblins disguising as those kids." I just keep quiet.

"See you when I'm undefeated." After that she left. The goblins stayed as guard.

"You know, Foaly still on the line." I look at her smiled. There is something we did.

"Butler and Dianne?" One of the goblins must have heard this and switch the view on screen making it like viewing on the surveillance camera, Myles and Beckett on the left, Butler, and Dianne.

Butler was tied, so was Dianne. Humans are guarding them. A view on Dianne's camera made us flinched. Three guys are interrogating her and one guy slapping her.

"Who are you?! One blond guy said

"I told you already!.."

"Holy Frond, Dianne." Holly said she was tearing apart, she was near on the verge of crying. Dianne was full of small wounds.

"Who are you?!" They ask her again.

"It's Snow White!" And they slap her again.

Why Snow White?! Holly and I look at each other.

"We should teach her something she won't forget." The other blond guy said menacingly and looking at Dianne's legs.

"No!" Holly and I shouts. Hoping they will be stop.

"So now what? After slapping me several times, you will attempting a gang rape?! Seriously?!" Dianne laughs, so loud. Why? She was tied and hopeless. No, she's with the LEP. She's planning something.

"Is there something funny?" the same blond guys asked.

"Don't do that." Dianne laughs while saying this.

"Sorry but we don't take request from a kid." Then Dianne stops laughing and just stared at the guy.

"It's not a request, it's an order. Do that thing, I'll swear you'll regret it. Like you wish you should never been born." Somehow, I feel she's serious. Her voice while saying that, its evil.

"E... Enough talking. Do it." Then one guy approach him, but she kicked him in his private part and giving him a head butt. Then a guy from her back attacking not until she uses the chair's foot to crushed it in the guy's foot and give him another head butt, this time using her back head.

Then the guy stumbles to the floor and she perform a back flip to destroy the chair at the same time using the stumbled guy's s body as her cushion. Then the last guy attack but Dianne blocked it and kind of break his hand. Black Widow move. The three guys now was excruciating pain. We both watched that with silence while the goblins saw this and prepare for an upcoming battle.

"What in the Fronds name did I just watch?" Holly said in a lower voice.

"Your daughter's fight. That is what you just watched." I said to her smiling.

"Ahh... I'm lost in words... She's... Wow..." Then she looked at me.

"Proud parents, are we?" We just laughed. Then we looked again at the screen this time, there are five guys surrounding her, three of them with knives and the other two have guns.

"Oh no." We said in unison.

**Nadine's POV:**

"Don't say I didn't warn you." I left and saw Butler in the other room, tied. He's awake but didn't move. At this point he is aware that Artemis needed him... One thing is for sure. He is maybe under an Obedience Serum. Luckily, I have an anti for that. I slammed open the door and as usual fighting again.

There are five guys face me, they throw punches and kicks but I easily dodge them, then they release a knives and guns. The three with knives first attack me, I dodge again and hit some part of their back, that will give them a light paralysis. The two with guns suddenly shoot, but I'm faster. Advantage of being an hybrid. In split of seconds, I appear in front of them and punch them in their stomach. They both spit blood as they fell on the floor.

Then I went to Butler and ask him.

"How do you feel?"

"They give me an Obedience Serum. They told me not to restrain and I don't have a force to contradict it."

"It's okay." I get my ring and twist the red gem to the left and a needle appear and without further ado to explain it, I inject it to Butler's neck.

"Feel good?"

"Yes. But what is that?"

"Some kind of anti-Obedience Serum." Then I untangled his ties.

"Who are you, really?"

"I'll answer that after this chaos. You are with me for now. You go search this room for any clues. Let me call my brother." And he did as I call Ciel.

"Ciel!"

"Nads! Problem?"

"I want you to trace this fairy communicator and hack the systems I'm in."

"Sure thing. So you're in ground zero?"

"If that's what you put it, yes." after a minute or two.

"Got it! Let me brief you about it."

**Artemis' POV:**

Then the screen died, and a familiar picture appears, with colors of hazel and ice blue in the background. The picture was the coat of arms of Fowl Empire. The door suddenly opens, entering an Opal in rage!

"We are being hacked! Stay on guard, Goblins!"

"You just hacked, well, is it not a usual thing." Holly said.

"I'm afraid, I agree with you Holly dear. Foaly's virus was so elementary and so you're hacking skills Fowl."

"You really underestimated us."

"I have the every right to underestimate you now, Fowl. For I am the ultimate hybrid, no one can stand in my way now."

"Yet, still boastful."

"Keep your lovely attitude, Fowl. When this screen comes back, you will see you brothers and friends bathing in cold blood. Of course, save the best for last. Just wait."

"You already completed it, I see."

"Yes Fowl. And just so you know delaying me will not change anything." By that Opal leaves.

"She's going to get Myles and Beckett. Our only hope now is our daughter."

"I'm worried about her Artemis. She might..."

"Just remember what N.1 said. If made were powerful enough, so is born. Don't worry." Then the screen returned to its original state. Showing Dianne and Butler together on the move.

**Nadine's POV:**

"Butler, stay close to me. For now, you will get Myles and Beckett on the 5th floor and lead them out as soon as you find them. I will get straight to ninth floor to get Mom and Dad. After that wait those for the alternative exit that Ciel said. When you arrive complete, head straight to the Manor. If Mom and Dad do the precautions I said, the LEP is already on their way here. It will be safe if you meet the LEP outside."

"Mom and Dad?" Butler asked but he did not want to interrupt what I said.

"I told you, I'll explain it after all of this. You ready?"

"If you are."

"Then let's go." They rushed out to the door and fight the human guards in hand to hand combat. Not of them aware that her Mom and Dad are watching.

+ The duo faces a hand to hand combat in every floor. As they already reached the fifth floor where Myles and Beckett are on hold. They searched and enter every room and Butler go to the two kids.

"I'll leave you the rest now Butler. Be careful. Just do what I told." I shout and hurriedly go upstairs. Then an unexpected meet me. Goblins... Too many goblins... They occupied a whole damn floor. I smirked and began to materialize a weapon on my hand. Two neutrino guns.

I smirked.

"Come and there will be blood!"


	14. Chapter 13: One vs ---

Chapter 13: One vs. -

* * *

**Artemis' POV: **

+ The screen come back after Opal left the room, the two goblins also left just to guard the door outside while the remaining stayed to make are the two captives won't do anything funny. They have watched Dianne planned and help Butler in the situation as they move and fight the human guards floor by floor. They reached the fifth floor and Butler has found Myles and Beckett.

"Oh, Holy Frond. Thanks. Myles and Beckett are now safe." Holly whispered with relief.

"Okay, now drop the guns or we will shoot you, together with the kids." A man's voice came from the shadow said. By that Butler turned and drop his gun then the men stepped out in the shadows, they're five of them.

"Good..." Spiro said an ordered his guys. "Tie them. Be sure its tight! I don't want Opal to get angry by this now after all she promised me powers." Four guys now reached them, two kids now closed eyes and with a matter of second Butler move and break their bones. And Spiro shoot, however in luck of them, Spiro, or this Spiro from other dimension is not good at aiming, giving Butler a chance to run to him and attack. After that, Butler lead the two kids out, no guards now for Dianne and him clean them out.

"That Spiro sucks at aiming, don't he?" I said to Holly and slightly chuckled.

"Well, it's a good damn thing he is or otherwise..." Holly discontinued, but I get what she mean and change the topic.

"Now what is my daughter doing there." Holly and I still watched. Dianne went to sixth floor and found it full of guard goblins.

"Okay, now I really don't like this." Holly said. Then Dianne materialize a weapon.

"So that is what Foaly's talking about weapon materialized."

"Weapon materialize? Is that one of Foaly's invention?"

"Yes. In the future." Then we heard Dianne shouts.

"Come and there will be blood!"

"She's hot-blooded like you." I said

"She may be like me but I will not face an army of goblins like that." And some of the goblins plunged at Dianne and we both winced.

"C'mon! You think I will be defeated by that?" Dianne said to the goblins as she throws them with force and shoots them with Neutrino. Then another batch of goblins attacked her… Now, she uses her speed to evade and shoots them again. This event shocked the rest of the goblins because Dianne's speed is just like a blink of an eye. Then somehow the floor was slippery and she was down.

"NO!" We both exclaimed.

This gives the goblins a chance. They attacked Dianne and the other goblins held her arms making her stand up and punched her in the stomach. Then in no time she kicked them in the face, she targeted the ones that grabbing her making an aerial kick and split. Then again she materialize a weapon an AK-47 Neutrino based gun and shoot the remaining goblin with it.

"What the…" Holly discontinued but lost of words.

"An AK-47? And it's a Neutrino. Foaly invented that?!"

"That's insane?! Why Foaly would invented that kind of weapon?!"

"You said it. It is because Foaly is definitely insane."

"I'm gonna so have a good talk to him about that." Holly said, seems like she forget that Foaly is still on the line and the people in the Ops Booth knows what they are talking about now.

+ LEP Ops Booth

The people there are now gossiping about this 'daughter', no, correction, Artemis and Holly's daughter. That the two will have some relationship and they are disgusted and some of them found it unbelievable. Only Foaly knows this will happen.

"Would you all please be quiet? I can't hear them clearly!" Foaly shouts at them.

+ Back to Opal's hideout.  
**Artemis' POV:**

Looks like the couple is focused on watching their daughter fight and just ignore a faint sound coming from Holly's communicator. They watched their daughter go upstairs and meet again a horde of goblins.

"What the hell? Is Opal open the gates of Hell and summon you all?" Dianne exclaimed and the goblins held up weapons.

"If that's what you want." Dianne sighed and again materialize and a spear appear. "Come."

Then again another fight scene was flashed in the screen. Goblins attack and Dianne sway her spear and wounded them; blood was now across the floor. She didn't waste any time. She use her speed only. She didn't kill them, just leaving some fatal wound making them not to stand up and fight.

"Was the spear really necessary? I mean blood's all over the floor." Holly said.

"I don't know, but if she didn't do it. It will drain her strength. Why do you think she didn't use her strength now, only speed?" I asked to her.

"Because she didn't want to waste time."

"That's one. The second is she doesn't want to waste her energy in them. Opal's a hybrid now, the same as our daughter with speed and strength. They are equal now. Dianne needs a lot of energy to gain an advantage."

"I guess this is also one of the 'she had a choice but that is a better one', ha?"

"Yes. Though I do not want that violence from now on. I will talk to her for that."

"We should talk to her for that."

By that they saw Dianne in another floor with another horde of goblins.

"I'm not surprised. Let's just get this done okay?" Dianne sighed. She fixed her spear and hit the goblins again.

"How can Opal gather those goblins? They're unbelievably many!" Holly said.

"A summon? A promise of power? I don't know too but to gather that many, she maybe risk something."

"Okay! Now you pissed me off!" Dianne said while she held a goblin. "How many goblins are in here?"

"I don't know." Goblin exclaimed and Dianne held the spear near the goblin's neck.

"Estimate!"

"Maybe more than a hundred..."

"How did Opal gather you all in here?" Then the goblin shouts and running like insane then it killed itself.

"What in the Fronds name is happening here?!" Holly then turned away and look at me.

"Calm yourself, look." We saw Dianne get near in the dead Goblin.

"High-level mesmer. Good job Opal." Then she run upstairs to another floor. She's one floor below us now. No goblins, just dust and a room full of weapons.

"This is the armory room. Good... This can help." Then she run again upstairs and in a minute we heard a fight outside the door and it opened. We saw our daughter rushing to us.

"You two alright? What did Opal do to you?"

"Just getting our blood."

"Your blood. The two of you?"

"She's making herself a hybrid."

"I know, Ciel told me when he hacked the systems."

"So that is why there is the coat of arms of Fowl Empire appeared."

"Yeah. He's kind of proud risking the family for that. But he soon deleted the evidence of being hacked and you two don't know about his hacking habit, that's why."

"We didn't know?"

"Or maybe you know, you just don't mind that. Anyways, I didn't expect that she will get a blood in the two of you. So now, she's a pixie-elf-human hybrid. Not a good sign." Dianne said to us and shook her head. Then we are free from being tied. Then she saw a big screen with the places she's been before.

"So you see it, ah. When I harm those goblins..." She just stared at us. "Sorry."

"Next time just don't be like that harsh." I said and Dianne nodded.

"Go downstairs to the armory room and get yourselves a weapon and find a emergency exit to the far right of the floor. There may be goblins there so be careful."

"What about you?" Holly said.

"I still need to fight Opal. I need her to go back to her own dimension. Go now!"

"But we can help you..."

"No. Too dangerous for you. Just listen to me and go."

"Let's go Holly."

"And one more thing. Mom, Dad, my real name is Nadine not Dianne."

"Simple anagram."

"Yes. Be careful." And we hurriedly go out, we saw a fatal wounds on the goblins and went downstairs to go to armory, which we saw in the screen, we get the most weapons that can come handy in the battle. When we find the other exit Holly halt on the way and turned to me.

"Are you insane?! We must help her."

"I want to help her badly as much as you are but we can't do anything to help her. We will be just a nuisance and a disadvantage to her. She knows what she's doing. She's with the LEP."

"And I'm also with the LEP. And I will help her."

"No. Just trust her. Please! Let's go. When we meet the LEP outside this building we will infiltrate and rescue her, got it?"

"Okay... Let's go!" We opened and just as what Dianne predicted, its full of Goblins.

We fight the goblins, actually its Holly who fight them though I can defend myself. It's actually hard to do it when you are eight floors above the ground. It's like doing this forever. When we are in the sixth floor, we heard a loud explosion. It's from the ninth floor. Maybe Opal and Dianne, I mean Nadine is fighting now. We need to hurry.


	15. Chapter 14: Born vs Made

A/N: I just completed my Artemis Fowl Book series! Love it! My friends gave 'The Last Guardian' as a present on my birthday! XD Just want to share my happiness.

* * *

Chapter 14: Born vs. Made

* * *

**Nadine's POV:**

Right after Mom and Dad went through the door, I contact Ciel.

"Nadine! You okay?"

"Yes. I'll be facing Opal now. I might get change to elf. If I didn't contact you within an hour, you know what happened." I said informing him.

"You'll die?" Ciel said with sarcasm or stupidity, whatever it is, I don't know.

"No, you idiot! That was not included in my mission. I may end up using all of my strength… Just want to inform you that." Then I drop the call.

I hurriedly go upstairs to face Opal in the ninth floor. Ciel said that ninth floor was her quarters and the tenth will be her experimental heaven.

I saw her running around, maybe preparing to leave, after all, all the commotions happened around here maybe take her by surprise. Still, even though she was just new to the experiment and not used to her own made-up hybrid self, even genius controlling, it is not easy.

"Opal Koboi! You are under arrest!" I shouted at her but she's just gone, she sped up trying to hit me in the back but I'm also a hybrid. My senses became sharp too than an ordinary elf would be.

I dodge it but it took me effort to match and pass her incoming speed on me. I attacked her by kicking her spinal cord, maybe which can give her some fatality. She was only thrown at some walls; loud crash of her things can be heard. Even Mom and Dad can hear it when they're still in the building.

"Who are you?!" She said menacingly… "Or what are you?"

"I have no intention of telling you who am I or what am I. You're not worthy of knowing it, criminal!" Increasing my guard, she didn't take damage from what I did, hell she didn't flinched actually. This will be a tough fight; I hope I don't end up using it.

In a couple of seconds staring at each other, we both made the move, I punch her, she dodge and kick me in my stomach, I backed a little and giving her a round kick hitting her face, but she was fast recover and giving me a head butt and kicking me forward, and I end up hitting a wall too.

"You're strength and speed matches up with me. It's impossible unless you're also like me, a hybrid." She told me and from that I knew, I knew that she barely know things about hybrids, the basic of the basics. I bet she didn't even know that 'born' are stronger than 'made' in power terms.

"I am not like you." I said as I stand from rubbles done by my impact to the walls.

"What's so bad about becoming a hybrid? You are powerful than the others, though not as powerful as me." She said smirking at me. Maybe I can extract some information about what she did to herself.

"What kind of hybrid are you?" Inquiring her and making her show that I'm losing all hope here… Basics of being a spy.

"I'm a pixie-elf-human hybrid." She told it to me proudly. I should fake my shock to make her feel she has advantage in this fight but no, it came naturally… A three-made hybrid! She successfully did it to herself. Impossible! Even in the future, no one knows that.

"What about the side effects?!"

"I'm a genius! I don't perform an experiment especially on myself when there's a side effect!" Then she speed up into me and attempting to punch my face but I conquer it but she give me another kick and made me flying to the walls again.

I also speed up and punch her with all my strength I can gather, she shielded also my attack but it came through, by that I attempted to do a combination attacks. Blood all over on her face, and a number of cuts on her body, however, she managed to heal them and making her appears undamaged.

I can't change to elf unless it's a matter of life and death, but no matter how much I break her bones… it's no use.

"Why do you look like Holly…?" She stands up and just walking towards me.

"Who's Holly?" Shit! I delayed at responding!

"I know you know her. You look like her; you're saying I'm under arrest… LEP…? Then you should know her." She continued to walk towards me. "I didn't know there's a Hybrid in LEP, these days. I forgot to ask though, what kind of hybrid are you?"

"No comment." Then I attack her again but she returns the favor I did to her, attacking me with combinations, after that she held my arms gripping it really hard.

"Are you perhaps an elf…" I didn't let her finish, I give her a kick but she counters it and sending me flying again. As soon as I landed she sped up and grips my other hand. "…With a human blood?!"

It's no use. She a genius, I admit and I know when I start fighting her, she will know who I really am, and may be because I want to change now. I'm weakening in my human form, but if I change, I may end up using it… I hope the council doesn't get mad, or Mom and Dad or even Ciel…

I stared at her directly in the eye and smirk, I know I look like my Mom but if I smirk, you will be reminded of someone. And it seems like Opal is getting and taking the hint.

"You?!" And she gave me rounding kicks continuously and for her final attack she throw me out. Literally out. I was thrown outside the building.

**Holly's POV:**  
+ Outside of the building.

We are now outside of the building, we made it safe thanks to Butler. It became easy to protect Artemis and fight the goblins at the same time and thanks also for the potion. Now I know how Nadine feels. A feel of being a hybrid.

He came back after he put Myles and Beckett down with the rest of the LEP. He said that they give the twins some sleeping aid and went to where they we're abducted and hopefully arrested the goblins pretending to be them.

We found LEP retrieval one preparing for incoming attack on Opal. We still heard noise of crashing walls and explosions. I hope my daughter can still hold up.

"Holly, is that you?" Trouble Kelp was here, I didn't notice him and by that tone, Artemis and I are in doom.

"Yes. It is me. Can we just get ready and infiltrate the building?!" I hurried over to take weapons and I know all of them are staring at me. Good thing Artemis broke it.

"Can you bring N.1 here?" Artemis asks Trouble but he seems to ignore it.

"Why did she become a Mud Woman, Fowl? Why is she dressing that way?!" I heard Trouble ask back to Artemis and I looked down on my clothes, a formal party cloth, made by my daughter, but it was now ripped out in some parts.

"This is not a time for that Commander Kelp. We can explain all of it after this commotion." Artemis said. I can't take it anymore so I intervene in their conversation.

"Trouble! Command your unit to infiltrate now! I swear if something happens to my daughter because of your lag, I swear I'm go—." Something interrupt on what I'm saying, a loud thud was heard. Really loud, like someone fell down from the highest floor of the building.

Actually there is. My daughter is lying there, she's bleeding and I can see she break some of her bones… My daughter… my… MY DAUGHTER!

I hurriedly went to see her and I was followed by Artemis. I try to heal her but my magic was clearly rejected. Then some light was there, it was not blue, more like sky blue and a little bit of white… It heals her, the bleeding was stop and some her bones that are dislocated and fractured from the fall were slowly healed.

She stands up glaring up above the building, we follow her gaze and saw Opal, standing at the edge and staring back at us.

"I see you have gotten out and the LEP was here. I'm not surprised until I discovered her true nature. IS SHE FROM YOU, FOWL?!" Opal yells at us, or at Artemis.

"He doesn't have to answer you back, CRIMINAL!" Nadine yells back, still glaring at her... Wind blows, we all know that it focuses on Nadine. Opal just ignored her.

"The way she smirks and her looks like Holly, YOU TWO MANAGED TO MAKE ONE HYBRID?! BEFORE ME?!"

"Make? Opal, I know you are a genius and I must say you are really proved it, making yourself a three-way hybrid but you don't know the basics. You don't know the difference between made and born, are you?!" Nadine fire back. The potion still has an effect on me, I can sense a lot of power coming from her, and it is not ordinary.

"What's wrong?" Artemis came around to me and asking about my uneasiness.

"You don't feel it or sense it?" I asked.

"No, what is it?" He inquired and looks worried. Then he held my shoulders.

"Sorry Mom, I know it's hard to deal." Nadine said to me then faces Artemis. "Dad, to explain what is happening to Mom, she must be feeling intimidated by my powers. As of now I am concentrating myself."

"Made and Born?! Are you saying that you are naturally born Hybrid, ha?! YOU FREAK!" Opal again yells at us. The whole LEP retrieval 1 including Trouble was too stunned by the sudden revelations to be able to speak.

"Don't call me a freak; after all you are a hybrid too. And you are right; I'm a naturally born Hybrid." We can see her smirks at Opal, a smirk just like her father is using. Then her black as night hair suddenly had a shade of red and her ears really become pointed like elves had. I also sense the intimidating surrounding at her was gone now. She fully changed now.

"Dad, Mom. Do not interfere. Don't let yourselves or the LEP go near to the building." It was a serious tone. Nadine turned to look at us then at Opal.

"Now we're even." She then jumped as high to be able to face Opal, she kicks her and we heard a walls rumbling again.

We all look at her while she flies towards her, but one of the Retrieval suddenly broke the silence.

"Look." He pointed out and we followed it. In a vast grassland of the place, there is a round patch of withered and died grass. That is we're Nadine stood before she takes off.

"Something is going on here." Artemis said to me.

**Nadine's POV: **  
+ Back at the fight.

I just kick Opal forward and she stumbled on the walls, I didn't waste any time. If I used too much elfin power…

"Born?" Opal said while standing up. "You're his kid? How did the council let it happen?"

"And now you're suddenly interested on our family affairs?" I attack Opal again, this time we both countered our attacks until I was halted and look down and saw that I was just stab by a metal. Just then the floor crumbles, we are now on the eight floor. Explosions are now seen.

"Who are you?" Opal asked me while I currently pulling the metal out of my stomach. It freaking hurts! Then I healed it as fast as I can.

"Not answering that, sorry." Then suddenly she throws fire at me. How did she develop such power? She was only a made! It took me by surprise and causing me to have a lot of damage.

"How did you have that kind of power?" I asked her, hoping that she would tell me.

"It's because I'm a genius." She attacked me again with fire. She's giving me a combination with bare-fight and fire power.

This continues and our battle was taking too long; I'm used to much elfin power for healing. Why the hell she keeps stabbing me?! We are now currently on the sixth floor of the building. Everything was pretty messed up. I'm also pissed off. Not good…

"Why are you keep stabbing me?!" I exclaimed to her.

"To exhaust your powers!" She answered proudly.

"Well then I must congratulate you because it's working! And you completely pissed me off; our fight was taking so long. I hate to use this but I think I can explain to council, but you know, you are under arrest and in death sentence so I think there won't be a problem using it." I stated at her. Ciel knows what to do, or else, I end up sleeping till the next full moon.

I concentrate, and I know black light was now getting out of my body. I'm running out. It's a matter of life and death. I can feel the rumbles of the walls melting or more like decaying… I opened my eyes and saw her being in terror. But she held herself and attacks me.

But before I touch her she avoided it real quickly. She knows that if I touch her, even the slightest. She'll lose and die. We ended up in a cat and mouse fight, me as a cat catching with her, and she as a mouse, avoiding me. I knew what she is thinking. She wants to run and run until I was out of my powers. Fully out, then she'll kill me. As if I'll let her do that.

"Game's over Opal." I stopped in the middle of the rubbles, looking at her. She was in the further left of me. I fully engulfed myself with the black light until all of it was in my hands. The rubbles I step in were decaying already, so I now kneeled and transport all of my powers in the building.

What I hope is no one in the LEP enters the building. Mom and Dad just only stay there. Opal didn't escape when I did this or my effort will be at loss.

I don't have a choice but to do this. Or maybe I have, but, if I only restrain her, who knows what tricks she can do to wreck havoc again. Using my power… is the better choice.

**Artemis' POV: **  
+ Outside of the building.

"Pretty damn is going on here Artemis. Our daughter is in danger there!" Holly exclaimed at me.

"I know but she knows what she's doing. We will follow her." I said to her. "No one will interfere on her fight!" I shouted at the rest of the LEP.

Then we heard another loud crumble of walls. It's a surprise that the building is still holding up.

"If no one will, then I will." Holly ran to the building and I was merely about to catch up on her when she stopped and suddenly drop on her knees.

"What's wrong?" I ask. She's trembling… with fear…?

"You don't feel it. This is the same aura I felt in Nadine when she's changing. It's too powerful…" I don't know what to say. I hate this feeling. I rather felt it with her and tremble also than letting her felt it alone. I held her hand, caress her face and said:

"Focus… I'm here with you. Don't let it overcome you…" She closed her eyes and breathes deeply. After a few minutes she stops trembling. Then suddenly her eyes went wide and turned to face the building…

It was crumbling down. This is bad. Nadine's still there. The LEP Retrieval prepared to rescue the two inside but a black light encircling the structure, however we still clearly saw what is happening.

The LEP can't continue to go further. My heart was racing fast. We don't understand what's happening but it's enough to know that whatever it is, it's dangerous. Especially on the ones who are in the building.

We can't do anything but to stare at the crumbling structure. But what shocked us was it didn't only crumbles… after that, it's slowly decaying and disintegrate… In a minute… the building was gone. Like there was no structure built in there at all.

We still didn't move. We don't know if it's safe. One thing is sure here. Nadine!

Holly and I hurriedly ran to the center and saw Nadine lying. No wounds and fractured bones. She's breathing but her eyes are closed. We checked her pulse, it's stable. I carried her to the shuttle the LEP Retrieval prepared near the site.

What happens there… we don't know. Even I, a genius, don't know a thing about it. N.1 was not here to answer my questions about hybrids. I look at Holly and found her staring at Nadine.

"She does all the work. She faces Opal alone… I am so going to talk to her when she wakes up." Holly said.

"Me too. I want some answers. That decaying the building incident… But let's rest. Another rough time escapade was finished. Though like you said, we didn't really get to help her." I said to her.

We know we had some audience in the shuttle but we didn't care. We are family after all. They have to get use to see us like this especially Trouble.


	16. Chapter 15: The Fowl Siblings

A/N: No internet for how many days now. We are doing thesis for Frond's sake! Give me some internet connection! This was only uploaded by free wi-fi from a neighbor.

* * *

Chapter 15: The Fowl Siblings.

* * *

**Ciel's POV: **  
**+ Future time.**

Bloody hell! Drop call! Now what?! Wait for an hour?! Fine! I'll wait, even though I know what's happening… No. I better call Uncle Foaly and get him prepared. I'll leave and came to past.

"Uncle Foaly."

"Oh, Ciel. This is unusual. Why?"

"I need to go to the past."

"Did Nadine contact you?"

"Yes. Something will happen by now."

"Did she us her power of corrosion?"

"As much as we warn her, maybe yes."

"What situation is she in before she called you?"

"She'll facing Opal in a fight."

"Oh, well, Opal no more. I'll prepare the time machine. Are you coming now?"

"No. I'll wait here for an hour. If she didn't contact me, I'll go."

"Okay." Then Uncle Foaly hang up the phone. Nadine, you owe me again…

**Artemis's POV: **  
**+ Fowl Manor. One of the guests room.**

We lay Nadine carefully on the bed. We expected her to wake up in the journey back home but she never did. Now we're worried. A doctor from Haven also came together with N.1 but he said that she was fine. No internal problems. I don't believe it.

After all, this is the first time that the doctor checks on a hybrid.

"I'm worried about her Artemis." Holly said.

"You're not the only one Holly. She's supposed to wake now." I said to her.

"Maybe hybrids have different inner body structure…" we both look at N.1. "I mean different nature. She's not a pure elf and a human; what if we let her sleep and rest. You two should too but I think Trouble want some answers much as we do now. You two should settle that to him especially you Artemis. Settle it between you two." Then N.1 left the room.

"What is the thing that needed to be settled between you and Trouble, Artemis?" She ask really don't know anything.

"The thing that we are going out. You and I are together. And it is time for him to stop pursuing you."

"Pursuing me?"

"He likes you Holly. You're just too dense to see."

"What?!"

"Let's go downstairs and answer all of his questions, shall we?" By that we left. Juliet is with Nadine. Then we saw at the living hall is Butler, N.1, Trouble, then a video camera which contacts the LEP Ops Booth, they have Foaly. They know… We sit in front of them and ready to answer their questions.

"So…" Trouble began. "…Care to explain what is going on, from the start?"

"Our daughter from the future came here..." I started.

"That's it! How can you two have a daughter?!" Trouble cut off.

"Just shut up and listen first, Trubs!" Holly exclaimed.

"What do you mean how can we have a daughter? Are you asking, how we do it?" I ask sarcastically. Aside from Holly's exclaiming my name no one says anything so I continued.

"Like I was saying, she came from future with a mission. She's with the LEP." They all went wide-eyed. I bet in the LEP Ops Booth, Foaly is not the only one who's listening to us. If worse comes to worst, they connected it in the Council. No one said anything so I continued again.

"For the mission, all I know is it has anything to do with Opal and Spiro teaming up. Probably getting revenge on me and planning a mass destruction. That's all I know." I concluded.

"That doesn't answer anything." Trouble stated.

"Well, wait for her to wake up and interrogate her, fine by me. I want answers too. If you can't wait, ask me then I'll answer with all my might." You won't win this Trouble.

"Then. Are you two together now?" Trouble inquired.

"Now's not the ti—." I intervene Holly.

"Yes we are." Trouble then turned to Holly.

"Why? How? He's a Mud Man!" I was glad to be called mud man however, Holly seems too pissed now.

"Is there something wrong being together with him, Trouble?! I didn't break any laws! Is there something wrong with loving him, ha?!" Okay… I didn't expect that and silence surrounds us. Either they are shocked or disgusted on us but I don't care.

I just put my arm around Holly's then a sudden knocked on the door was heard. On the front door…? Whoever it was it should have push the doorbell in the gates… Unless this is a fairy. Butler didn't move then the knock became louder. Butler senses a danger and went near the door with a gun. He opened it up, but we didn't see who's on the other side. Butler's too big…

Then he step aside, letting a man enter the Manor, raven black hair, mismatched eyes, wearing a corporate suit.

**Ciel's POV:**  
**+ Fowl Manor.**

I hacked the gates systems to enter and knock on the door, no one heard or they intentionally don't want to open it. I knocked again real loud then it opened, Butler on the other side with a gun focusing on me.

"Nice to see you too, Butler but I really need to enter, step aside please." Then he did. "Thank you." I enter then I saw Mom and Dad seating with his hands on hers. Oh well. Then on the other side, Trouble and N.1… I greeted them.

"Mom. Dad. Commander Kelp. N.1. Good afternoon and also to whoever is with you on the video call... Sorry for the sudden visitation." Then I look at my parents again. "My name is Artemis Fowl III, you're first born. Care to show me where my little sister is?"

"You look like your father! You also have mismatched eyes like Holly's. Wow. You're a hybrid too and came from future?" N.1 said.

"Yes to both of your question." I answered.

"Well, the presence of formality of someone I know" N.1 praised.

"Well, if this isn't some kind of family reunion!" Trouble said mockingly which pissed me off.

"This cannot be considering as a family reunion, Commander Kelp." I said smiling at him.

"Tell me why that is? You're younger sister is here." Trouble said again sarcastically.

"Well, can you tell me where is she?" I asked him.

"Ohh… She's in one of the guest room, sleeping beauty."

"Then I must say this is not a family reunion for Nadine's presence is not here with us." After a serious talk and I think he can't say anymore I smirked giving out a vampire like smile like my father have. Then I turned to Butler, and punch him lightly.

"Show me where she is, big man." I said playfully as we went straight to the stairs and to the guest room. I found Juliet there with Nadine sleeping.

Stubborn isn't she…

"Juliet. Thank you but may you leave the room please, for I must do something like a big brother will do." Butler gets Juliet and went out of the room. Then I turned to Nadine.

"You owe me again." Then I concentrate for minute and change into an elf. I bet N.1 felt this. Then let out white light on me and focused them on my hands then placed my hands directly in Nadine's body.

**Artemis' POV:  
+ Fowl Manor. Living Area. **

We we're just listening to my son and Trouble verbal sparring and it seem my son won. Holly then breaks the silence.

"Well, Trouble, looks like you lose to my son." He glared at Holly but she continues. "I'm just a proud parent."

Then Juliet is with Butler now joining us in the living area.

"You left them alone…" Holly said.

"The man said who looks just like Artemis that, he must do something a big brother must do." Juliet stated. Just then N.1 gasps. We all look at him looking directly at the second floor where the guest rooms are. I ask him. Holly's potion was cut off now so she didn't feel anything.

"What is wrong, N.1?"

"Nothing is wrong. Just a powerful aura, it was shocking but not scarier… It was comforting." Then N.1 looks at us. "That power comes from your son Artemis… It's gone now… I wonder what happen… It's on again… and… gone…"

"Whatever happened is that my son did something to Nadine." I informed them.

"Now what, Fowl?! Making some baby freaks?!" Both Holly and I glared at Trouble.

"You have no right to call them that!" I talk to him emotionless.

"Oh really, who knows what threat they might bring to the People?!"

"They will not become a threat!" Holly exclaimed. "What really is your problem, ha?! Just because we're together doesn't mean you have to insult my kids!"

"Why did even the council let you be together?! That is impossible. You did something, Fowl. Who knows?! You may be threatened them!" Trouble then yells.

"Do not ask me how and why. I may be a genius but I don't know what happens in the future." I stated.

"The council won't let you! Holly, don't turn yourself as a rogue fairy for him!" He kept yelling then a louder voice came in…

"THE COUNCIL WILL LET THEM."

We turned to follow the voice and saw Nadine, with Ciel beside her as they went down the stairs.

Nadine is wearing casual clothes. She must change for Juliet dress her with a night gown. They went downstairs with finesse that you may say they are truly a Fowl. Well trained, in character…

"What?!" Trouble ask.

"You heard me Commander Kelp and by the way, nice try on being sarcastic with Ciel. You know better luck next time." Nadine smirking at him as they walk towards us and ending up standing behind us elegantly.

Well, we're talking about my kids here. To sum it up, we look like someone was about to take a family picture.

"Foaly. Good afternoon. I want to formally introduce myself to you all; my name is Nadine Diana Holly Fowl, Leader of LEP Spy Unit. Here with me is Artemis Ciel Fowl III, Heir of the Fowl Empire. You can ask me now." She said.

"Very well then, Nadine. Why did you come here?" Foaly asks from the video call.

"I came here for a mission, to foil Opal and Spiro's plans for getting revenge on my father and destroying Haven by specifically performing a genocide…" So that was Opal's plan...

"Why did she make herself a hybrid then…?" I ask…

"Being a hybrid makes you have all the advantage in the fight, speed, strength, stamina, endurance…all that you may need in a battle. Being one of them also possessing real, unique powers, but that's only applied for the Born Hybrids, as of the Made like Opal did to herself… She doesn't have one or so I believed."

"Believed?" Ciel ask her.

"She threw a fire on me and it did a lot of damage… back to the topic. It is possible performing genocide when you are a hybrid. Especially in my powers, The Mark of Death, corrosion." We didn't try to interfere as she continues.

"I knew you saw the building crumbles and decay then disintegrate like nothing. That was it. I use all of my power that is why I ended up sleeping; my body will wait until the next full moon to fully recover."

"Then why are you awake now?" N.1 asks.

"It's because of my power." Jules answered him. "My power is The Mark of Providence, alteration. I use it to reverse whatever the effect of her powers did to her. But still she's in the recovering stage."

"We are like Yin and Yang, Light and Shadow. When I use my power, all I need is to concentrate it and focus on the said target, so if Opal fully learned to use her fire power… She can use it to Haven and in a couple of minutes the place will be in arson and Haven no more…" Nadine ended. Awkward silence within us until Ciel breaks it.

"Excuse me."

"Where 'ya going?" Nadine exclaimed like a normal kid.

"Drinking water!" Ciel yells like there are no visitors in the house and after that Nadine follows, leaving us.

"That's a lot to take in." Holly said.

"It seems impossible." Trouble added. "Something serious is happening and we didn't get to know it?!" He exclaimed.

"Calm down, Commander. It's already ended." Holly said.

"What is LEP Spy Unit?" Foaly asked on the other line.

"Wait for at least… 18 years to know what it is." Nadine answered as they both of them got back with a glass.

"Do you know why the council let them together?" Trouble asked. Nadine and Ciel look at each other before answering.

"I see the Council is listening right now… I must say, they let them because…" Nadine started and Ciel continued.

"They believed they owe father too much. They just allowed the two of them to be together."

"We lived in the surface but we visit Haven sometimes." Nadine finishes.

"Why did I leave you the Fowl Empire, C…Ciel?" I stutter and saw Ciel smiles at me, that's embarrassing.

"There are things that cannot be answered now as much as we want. But I can tell you this Dad, it's because so that you can focus on something bigger." Ciel spelled out. I felt curious but happy actually as a parent.

"What time is it? I'm going to report back to Uncle Foaly. We're leaving tonight." Nadine said to Ciel and excuses herself and went up to the guest room.

**Nadine's POV: **  
**+ Fowl Manor. Guest Room.**

After a long… Well, for me it's long Q and A. I need to contact Uncle Foaly, before he spreads fake news. It rang and he answered showing his worried face.

"Nadine! I thought you were dead."

"Well, you guessed wrong." I rolled my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Uncle Foaly asked.

"Yeah. Just recovering my strength but so far so good."

"Why did you use it?" Uncle Foaly asked sternly.

"Well, she kind of pissed me off. I mean, every time I beat her, she heal herself. And you know what, she make herself a three-way hybrid. I didn't know that was possible!" Uncle Foaly was shocked by this because no one in the future Haven that it is possible even the future Artemis Fowl II himself.

"Guess your father and I need to talk about that." Uncle Foaly suggest.

"Yes, that's better but leave the detail that I used my powers! PLEASE! Mom will kill me, you know that…" I pleaded. You don't want to mess with Mom.

"And your father too."

"That's why I'm begging you don't tell. PLEASE! I'll get you 1 carton of carrots and beetle juice... Okay?"

"Make it two each." Oh c'mon?! Really?!

"Fine!" I yell. Was that heard outside…?

"So, back to your immediate report… She was a three-way hybrid… Pixie and what?"

"Elf and Human…" I informed.

"No side effects?"

"She said there will be none, but I doubt… She's only been like that for more than an hour… Side effects won't show that time. I'm sure…"

"When will you come back?"

"Later this evening." I said sternly.

"You don't want to spend time with them, I mean, we expect you to come back here after a week." He said.

"I thought I can come back as long as I defeated them."

"Yes, but… Never mind. You're really like your father sometimes! Two of you are cold…"

"And Ciel like Mom. Hot-headed… By the way, I tell you stories later… We're coming back. Bye!" Then I drop the call.

What happens now, they are in the right places… except for us… I'm done on my mission. We have to go back in our own time.


	17. Chapter 16: The Departure

A/N: Still no internet connection. Free wi-fi banzai!

* * *

Chapter 16: The Departure.

* * *

**Nadine's POV:  
+ Fowl Manor.**

After I report back to Uncle Foaly, I saw Ciel together with Mom and Dad alone. In the future we had the same house, same situation, sometimes… They are having a conversation about the Fowl Empire, its companies and investments, LEP and other simple things like how's school…

"Where's everyone?" I asked as I sit facing them.

"They left after you excuse yourself." Mom said and I was like 'ahh' and nodding also…

"You should rest…" Ciel suggests.

"What am I doing?" I ask…

"You are not resting."

"So what does resting mean to you?"

"Go back to your room and sleep."

"What?! No… I'm not sick okay!"

"I know you are not sick."

"Then why are you ordering me to sleep?"

"Simply to rest." I rolled my eyes and put a face palm.

"Mom, tell him something!" Mom didn't say anything, worse even Dad. I know I should sleep. Recovering from a massive loss of power needs also a lot of energy.

"Why is this day full of someone ordering me around?!" Ciel just shrug. I went to kitchen and eat something…

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To the kitchen. If I'm going to rest, I prefer to eat…thank you. And besides, I didn't say I'll sleep…" Then I turned away.

**Holly's POV:  
+ Fowl Manor. Living Area.**

"Well, look how stubborn your daughter is…" He began. "Even Mom can't keep her up."

"What do you mean?" Artemis asks.

"I don't want to say it. It may put some conflict in the future time…"

"What are the chances we suddenly change the future by this?" I ask…

"50%" Ciel said.

"Then I guess we don't have to know… We're going to find about it anyway." Artemis closed the issue, but I can't… You know… Mother's instinct.

Then Butler and his sister Juliet came…

"So…" Juliet turned to Ciel… "You're their son?"

"Yes, Aunt Juliet." Ciel said, and Juliet squealed, saying he calls him Aunt…he look like Artemis', he has my slight skin color, blah-blah-blah… which is true… I made my heart fluttered but I can't ease when there is something that Ciel can't say to us…

After a long story telling of embarrassment about Artemis and I, Nadine enters with a big plate full of fruits… She sits and gets a slice of the fruit. She has this aura that makes you pause at what you're doing and look at her.

"What? Grab? Especially you two…" Nadine turns to her parents. "… Eat to regenerate your strength."

Ciel started to get some and started teasing Nadine, then the two Butlers and Artemis and I. It was a real family when you picture it… I wish us some memories of this.

Then Nadine asks if we had a camera, Juliet hurriedly get it and we take some pictures…

Juliet and Butler,

Artemis and I,

Ciel and Nadine,

Juliet and Butler with the two kids.

Us and the kids, a bit of a family picture I guess.

Then Juliet gets the available tri-pod put the camera there and click.

A picture of all of us.

"Nicely done." Nadine said.

We are all happy, we know we are happy. The two kids are the assurance of a happy future for all of us. There may have some complications, but these two kids, my kids, Artemis' kids… They are the sign of a contented, happy, satisfying future for me. I hope it is for him.

I turned to look at him and saw he was smiling at me. A warm smile, then I knew, I was right.

Time was fast. It was evening now. Time to prepare for dinner. Butler and Juliet together with the two kids went in the kitchen to do some.

It was only me and Artemis then…

We didn't talk… Pure silence comes to us, but it's comfortable. I lean my head on his shoulders as well as his on my head, then, he held my hand. It was romantic from my point of view. Simple but it is.

"I'm tired." I mumble, as I felt my eye lids weakening and closing.

"Me too." I heard he said then, I fell asleep, with him, on the couch at the living area.

Then I wake up. I had a satisfying sleep though I was only seating…

"Good evening." I heard Artemis said. He woke up earlier than me. I turned around to see a grandfather's clock, it was late now…

"Good evening. Sorry." I said, knowing that he can't move, since she knows I'm a light-sleeper and can wake with a sudden movement, even though I'm not a morning person.

"It's okay." Clearly understanding what I meant. "Let's eat. We're the ones who didn't so…"

"Okay." Funny that he's so informal now.

We went to the kitchen to eat. Our favorites we're there. We look at each other…

"Butler didn't make this when it's dinner." He stated.

"You think the kids did this?" I ask. That was touching.

"Yes, precisely."

"How funny to think that we're sure that our future will be great."

"You don't want to?"

"No! Of course I want to but think of the odds. You know, I was only meant to check you when I came here, then you told me about Nadine, I felt strangely attached, only to find out later on that she is OUR daughter…" I can't express myself really.

"You mean what?!" Of course, Artemis, as the not-emotional-at-all asks.

"I mean, we or I had the guts to confess to you because I was kind of sure it will work out. This relationship will work." I feel shy; blood was flowing real badly in my face. It's in deep red…

"Holly…" He then touches my face and lifts it up to make me face him. "…even when our daughter was not here that time, I know it will work out. I will make it work, make it possible. I am a genius." That was good until I heard the last retort he said, however, it reassures me.

I sighed deeply and smiled at him.

"I love you, Fowl." I said.

"I never knew I'd say this…" He mumbles but his face was in deep red also…

"Just say it." I whisper.

"I love you, Captain Short." Oh, I get it…. Analogy it is… Well, two can play that game.

"I love you, Artemis." I said again, without the feeling of being shy.

"I…I l-love you, Holly." He stuttered.

"Why did you stutter? Not used to hearing someone say they love you."

"No. Mother always does it. It's just different coming from you." He said meekly. He's so cute!

I get close to him, our faces was only few inches away.

"I love you, Arty." There. I said his nickname which startled him and finally he closed the gap by kissing me. Then I felt it, the urge of doing something… Then his kiss was only a smack then it was now a passionate one… Well, it was getting intense now but we stop… It's hard though but we need to stop. Stupid need of air.

"This is the kitchen, you know." I said.

"I know and I don't care." I was shocked by this retort of his. I smirked…

"There's a place to do that and it's not in the kitchen." Artemis was about to say something when we are interrupted by Juliet.

"Ciel and Nadine are leaving." We know it but still, we are shocked.

"What?!" Then we hurriedly went to the entrance and saw the two of them at the outside already.

"You're going already?" I ask.

"You are not fully healed." Artemis said then.

"I know it's too sudden but we had too. And Dad, I may not be fully recovered but I am okay now, enough to travel back in the future." Nadine said.

"Mom, Dad. We really have to go, actually, me, going here is a big secret and Nadine have to write a longer report about the things happened." Ciel follows that up.

Then Nadine whisper at me.

"Mom, actually you could do that after we left…" I rolled my eyes as I knew what she's talking about.

We give each other's hugs and they step back a bit.

"Goodbye." I said.

"Farewell." Artemis said.

"Wrong!" Nadine said, and then there was this light, though it's not that bright, but it's something that will pull you… "It's SEE YOU SOON!" Then Ciel also yells.

"SEE YOU IN FOUR YEARS!" and the lights blind us. They are gone now. Left. Back in the future.

The past escapade of my future daughter was now done. It was like a dream, it's only 5 days… However, memories and evidence left us that they are real.

Artemis and I are together now, and that was for good.

The photos of all of us.

Everything seems to be okay now. Four years, ha…


	18. Epilogue: Here and Back Again

Epilogue: Here and Back Again.

* * *

**Nadine's POV:  
+ LEP Briefing Office. **

Another courtesy call! Looks like I'm the most requested LEP spy… The screen got static again, and then a man shows up. Dad.

"Dad?"

"I am will be the one to brief you on this mission, Nads." Well, at least father uses my nickname.

"What is it?"

"You will go to the past again." Again? Yes, again. What exactly happened in the past when I used my powers was supposed to be a secret but, Artemis Fowl II is my Dad. When he didn't became suspicious he is not him anymore.

"What exactly is my mission?"

"To get a stone. A stone that controls a power of a hybrid. More likely, a danger to you and your brother. But the two of you can get it and bring it here if you do teamwork. Maybe Foaly and I will make the contents of it have the reverse effect and became more useful. Ciel will accompany you."

"What? Ciel? Why? He's not even an LEP!" I exclaimed.

"No excuses. You may encounter danger and you will need him by your side. You can also get a help from the LEP and myself at that time." I really have to follow, aren't I?

"What's exactly this stone is?"

"Potempositae Lapidem. That's the scientific name of the stone. We don't have it in the future here others already got it or destroyed. But it seems like it only appears every leap year." Father informed me.

"Is this urgent?"

"Spy missions are urgent and you know that."

"Okay. Then I'm outta here." I said standing now.

"Wait, don't forget to tell us when you're already leaving and also contact us when you get there. You're mother was so worried and pissed when you just took off with saying anything."

"Yes, Dad. I will." After that I came back to the surface. I said my goodbyes to them and taking Ciel with me and were back again at LEP Ops Booth.

"Uncle Foaly, soft copy and hard copy of the mission please." Which Uncle Foaly obliged, we said our goodbyes again and back again in the past.

When we are now in the past, it was not that hard to move, Uncle Foaly already fixed it. Finally. Then we noticed that this was not the Fowl Manor. It was Tara. Base on the gathering, a wedding was happening nearby. We went there, only to find out its Mom and Dad's wedding! They we're about to say their vows. Ciel and I watch. No one notices us.

"With this hand." Dad begin. "I will lift your sorrows." Then he gets a cup. "You're cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine." Then he gets and lights a candle. "With this candle, I will light up the darkness." Then he placed it next to the wine. Danger there. Then he gets a ring… "With this ring," Then he placed it on Mom's ring finger. "I ask you to be mine."

Ohh, how sweet! It's the same vows with Mom. Oh my God. I feel happy! Then they drink the wine and were pronounced husband and wife. Ciel and I clap our hands. They are walking in the aisle now when they noticed us. We greeted them but I guess tradition comes first. A bouquet of flowers was about to thrown and Mom was forced me to join. She throws it and I don't know what happened but it was in my hands now.

A superstition about this was, the one who gets the bouquet will be next to walk down the aisle. Me? No WAY!

"Well, I guess, it's time for you and your boyfriend to plan now!" I heard Ciel shouts at me, saying those things. With no second thoughts, I throw the bouquet directly to his face. Bull's eye!

"Nice aim." He only said.

I go back to them together with Mom.

"You come back!" Mom said and I give her a hug and Dad also which Ciel did the same.

"Why are you here?" Dad, even on a wedding day, still on the business.

"We're here for a mission." I said.

"Another Opal scheming again?" Mom said sternly.

"No. We're just finding a lost thing here and get it back to the future." Ciel said and we felt the two newlyweds felt at ease.

"But we need your help." I said at the two of them looking them in the eye. And I know, they knew it was serious and important…

* * *

A/N: I know the ending is weak. this is actually my first fan fiction writing and I can say i did good. I actually think that no one will read this but hey, I got reviews! Love you guys! And also to those who follow and favorite. I'm sorry also for my grammar. English is not my mother tongue. i just hope that you understand the story despite of that flaw.

Now I ask you this, should I make a sequel, because I know I also left something that wasn't clear about the story. So, should I?

And, after this, I'm making again a fan fiction... Artemis and Holly also but no future involve...

**BACK IN TIME SAYS GOODBYE!**


End file.
